


Dark Side of the Moon

by Raibean



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Levana raised Cinder!AU, Sorta dark!Cinder AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibean/pseuds/Raibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Princess Selene discovers she is dying from regolith poisoning, her only thought is that she must overthrow her aunt, Queen Regent Levana. Maybe - just maybe - she can find a way to live past her coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poison

**Author's Note:**

> So Selene isn't quite dark enough for this to be a total Dark!Cinder AU, but you can definitely see Levana's influence on Cinder here. I planned on waiting until after Winter came out to write this, but I just couldn't. And then everything sort of fell into place plot-wise anyway! Let me know what you think.

Selene had a tremor in her right hand. It had been that way for four years now, but it had only been in the past two months that her left foot had also begun to tremble and shake constantly. She was starting to walk with a limp. No one noticed, of course, because she glamored it away. But yesterday she had fallen. She was walking with Winter in her cousin's menagerie, and she had fallen. Only her cousin's love could convince her to go through the humiliation of a doctor's visit. And now she was here.

"Princess," Dr. Eliot said, "please remove the glamor from your limbs."

Annoying, but necessary. 

She examined Selene's foot; held it and felt it shake. 

"Do you have a persistent cough, Your Highness?" she asked.

"No."

"Hm. I want to run some blood tests, if that's alright with you?" she asked. 

"Whatever you need," Selene replied mildly. She hated being here, she hated doctors.

"Actually," Dr. Eliot murmured, "would you mind removing the glamor from your face as well? I'd like to check your muscles there."

"Fine," Selene huffed. She waved her hand in front of her face as if wiping something away.

"Your Highness, this problem seems to have reached your eye as well," Dr. Eliot said. "I do not remember it being, er, askew like this in your childhood. Has it been off-center long?"

"I don't know!" Selene shouted. "I don't use a mirror, you idiot!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I should not have yelled."

"It's quite alright," Dr. Eliot said. "This must be very stressful for you. I'll figure out what's wrong, princess. I'm going to order a few body scans for now."

"Thank you, Doctor," Selene said. She glamored her voice to sound sweet and grateful, instead of frustrated and screechy.

"We should have answers in a few days."

*****

Selene watched as Winter washed her hands for the fourth time. 

"There's no blood, Winny," Selene assured her.

"I know, I know," Winter said impatiently, "but I have to get it off."

"Do you want me to wash them?" Selene asked. "Maybe they won't get clean because your hands are already dirty."

"Okay," Winter said.

Selene gently massaged Winter's immaculate hands under the volcano-heated water. The palace was built above a system or regolith caves, and a lunar-thermal energy plant was just a mile away. The volcano had been created in a second era war.

"Why is there so much blood in the halls," Winter asked.

"Do you think my mom is haunting you?" Selene asked. She knew the real reason for Winter's hallucinations, but she was genuinely interested in whether Winter was "seeing" Queen Channary.

"Why would Queen Auntie haunt me?" Winter asked.

"That's the latest rumor. That she's haunting the palace because Aunt Regent didn't give up the throne when I was thirteen like she was supposed to."

When Selene was twelve, Levana had gotten the council to change the law. Selene had supported it at the time, wanting to focus on learning until she was eighteen. In return, she'd been sitting on the council since she turned thirteen. It was meant to smooth the transition from Levana's regency to Selene's rule. 

"Are your hands clean now?" Selene asked.

"Yes," Winter said. "Thanks, Leeny. I'm having a bad day."

"Do you want me to see if Auntie will put Jacen on guard outside your room tonight?"

"He's with Thaumaturge Mira on a trip," Winter said glumly.

"What?" Selene asked. "I'm supposed to be told when he's sent out of the capital, let alone off the moon! Where's Auntie? This is a disgusting lapse in service."

"She's in a council meeting," Winter said. "A few scientists from a committee or project are talking."

Selene's heart stopped. "The council? Without me? They never meet without me. I'm so sorry, Winter, I have to go. Those scientists must think I'm snubbing them."

"I'll be here," Winter said, "feeding my animals."

Selene did her best to run to the council room, but she quickly became frustrated by her pace. She hoped Dr. Eliot found what was wrong soon.

When Selene got to the council room she was out of breath, and she felt like screaming. She forced herself to take ten deep breaths. She glamored on a smile.

"Please excuse my terrible tardiness. I had my annual check-up with Dr. Eliot."

"We pray for your health, Princess," Thaumaturge Aimery said.

"Your prayers are appreciated, though unnecessary," Selene said. "Thank you for joining us today while Thaumaturge Mira is traveling. Thaumaturge Haddon, please continue with your presentation."

"Thank you, Your Highness. As I was explaining, we currently only have enough antidotes to cure one tenth of letumosis cases on Earth, which is nearly one third of total letumosis cases in the Eastern Commonwealth. Production is going well, but Thaumaturge Mira had hinted to me that you might want to start distribution soon?"

"Yes," Levana said. She wore auburn hair and pale skin with her glamor now, but Selene fondly remembered the days when she wore the glamor of a dark-skinned beauty. That was before Uncle Evret died. Selene knew that Levana wasn't black under her glamor, not was she white. She was closer to Selene's own brown shade, like Queen Channary before her. As for the rest, no one knew. Winter said not even Evret knew, and Selene believed her. Not enough people believed Winter anymore.

"In two months," Levana continued, "I plan on sending Thaumaturge Mira to the Commonwealth to assess the situation and whether the time is right to offer vaccines to Emperor Rikan. I want to have at least enough vaccines to cure half the cases in the Commonwealth."

"Yes, your majesty. There is one more matter I would like to alert you of. There was a minor rebellion in one of the outer sectors. A town was refusing to relinquish five shell infants. I used the soldiers you assigned to us, and the rebellion ended in two weeks."

"That's news I like to hear," Levana said. "Look how smoothly things run when everyone does their job. Please make sure everyone involved in the rebellion is executed, and report to Princess Selene and I when it is done. We will find an appropriate favor to gift you with."

"Thank you, Thaumaturge Haddon, for protecting the kingdom," Selene said.

"It is my pleasure, your majesty." He bowed to Levana. Selene waited for him to now to her. He didn't. Worse still, Levana didn't make him, like she would have only two months ago. 

She refused to show embarrassment or to draw attention to it herself like a child would. She was sixteen now. Still, insulting.

"If that is everything, Thaumaturge Haddon, you may go." Levana turned to the council. "Now I'm sure you all have questions about Thaumaturge Mira's scheduled trip to the Commonwealth."

"Your majesty, I do not mean to disrespect you -"

"Then don't," Selene interrupted. "My aunt has ruled you justly for fifteen years. You have prospered under her rule. You are here to advise her, not belittle her."

Levana smiled at Selene. She reached across the table to hold her hand. "Thank you." She turned to her councilman. "Please, continue."

"Your Majesty, your regency ends in two years. Maybe Emperor Rikan has refused your generous offers because he would prefer a match between his son, Prince Kaito, and our own Princess Selene."

The room was silent. Selene had always admire the way her aunt used the silence to find exactly the right thing to say. She was masterful.

"That would be high aspirations for an Earthen, even an emperor. Princess Selene is Lunar's greatest resource - it's future. I am reluctant to put my niece in control of the Earthens for any amount of time."

The councilors looked to each other. Selene looked to Levana.

"Your Majesty," she breathed quietly. Suddenly, the room was hers. She almost never addressed her aunt so formally. "Your Majesty, I understand and agree with your verdict. While Prince Kaito and I are well-matched politically, I believe that your own offer of marriage is a more sound one. You and Emperor Rikan are well-matched in that no children of your union would be direct heirs, and in two years, you will be in a unique position to control Lunar interests on Earth - whether or not you reside there. As for myself, I do not care to rule the Commonwealth. I am concerned with what is best for Luna. I am also mistrustful of an Earthen having too much political power on Luna. I understand that Thaumaturge Mira is going to the Commonwealth in two months. Let me go one or two weeks before her and convince the royal family that your generous offer is in their best interests. I will find the root of their reluctance and destroy it."

Behind her veil, Selene could just make out Levana's smile.

"You are such a caring niece," she murmured softly. "You must think of every Lunar as if they were your beloved family." Levana straightened herself. "I agree to this idea. Thaumaturge Mira represents my interests well, but she is politically tied in ways that you are not. She can show you how to be a diplomat. Until she arrives, do not take action. Find out what you can, but wait for Sybil. She has never failed me, and she will show you how to be a stunning ambassador."

Selene stood and curtsied. "Thank you for your confidence, Your Majesty."

*****

Selene lay in bed, watching her hand shake. Was it just her, or were the corners of her nails starting to turn black?

A decisive-sounding knock at the door. Glamor up. "Come in," she called.

Levana walked in and left her guard at the door. She said nothing, but she say next to Selene's head and began to stroke her hair.

Levana was not an affectionate person in public. She never had been. She had taught Winter and Selene that the station of Princess (and especially Queen) required a level of decorum that was almost heartbreaking. But Levana always made up for it in private. She showered the girls in gifts, made sure to give them extra hugs, let them drag her into tickle fights. Winter told Selene that she hadn't been like that before Evret died. Now she was trying to give them enough love for two parents.

"I heard from your doctor," Levana said. "She told me you have some sort of shaking sickness."

"It's scary," Selene said slowly, "but I am confident in her skills."

"If you are truly sick, you needn't carry out your council duties," Levana said softly. "I know you enjoy them, but they can be taxing."

"For now, I am fine. Let's wait for a diagnosis." 

Levana leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Don't die, Selene. You are Luna's brightest star."

"I love you," Selene whispered. 

"I love you, too. Your friend Jacin has returned."

Selene got off her bed quickly. "Thank you for telling me. Do I have permission to see him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Auntie."

Jacin would already be at the guards' quarters, changing into his moonside uniform. He would be expecting her; it was too late for him to expect Winter.

Selene waited outside the guards' quarters. One guard stepped out, looked at her, then stepped back in. Jacin was out two minutes later. 

"Your Highness," he said with a bow.

"Good to see you back. I hope you're not too tired."

"I always have time for my princess."

Selene smiled. He only referred to her as "the princess". "My princess" was Winter.

"Good. She had a bad day. I had a council meeting, so I couldn't stay with her as long as I would have liked."

"Blood hallucinations?"

She nodded. "She's going to talk to her doctor - the specialist. Hopefully he can give her new antipsychotics."

"How many more are there?" Jacin asked. "Eventually, they're going to run out of medications to try."

"Walk with me." Selene waited until they were far down the hall. "Jacin, where did you go with Thaumaturge Mira today?"

"You're allowed access to all information, right?" Jacin asked.

"Yes, the law that extended the Regent's Rule also granted me access to whatever information I want."

"Okay. She took me to a satellite where a shell lives."

"A shell? I thought we were just keeping them to make vaccines."

"Yeah. Sybil was getting blood samples to make more. But she lives on a satellite because she is Lunar's top spy."

Selene laughed. "You're joking. A shell? We're using shells to spy on Earth from space?" She frowned. "That poor girl. What does she do?"

"She creates programs to record video and audio of Earthen politicians. She hacks into their files. She hides our ships from being detected by Earth. She's your age."

Selene whistled. "She must be very accomplished. Can you get me the satellite's coordinates and travel route? Actually, no. Just take me there."

"I can't just take you there," Jacin said. "I'm assigned to Thaumaturge Mira."

"Well," Selene said slowly, "we have a couple of options. I could ask Sybil for the information and say it's relevant to my trip to the Commonwealth, but I don't want her to know I'm snooping. Or we could go on your day off."

"Winter and I were going to surprise you with a picnic."

"Oh," Selene said. "Well then of course we can't go."

"Why don't we just sneak out in your ship?" Jacin asked. "We'll say I'm teaching you to pilot."

Selene thought about her trembling hand. "Yeah. Sure."

"Two nights from now?"

"That sounds good."

They had arrived at Winter's hallway. Selene fell silent. Two guards were outside Winter's door. There were always two guards, even when the princess wasn't there.

Selene knocked.

"Come in, Leeny."

Jacin followed her in.

"Jacin," Winter cooed, "you're back."

"Yeah." He sat on the bed. "I heard your meds stopped working."

Winter adjusted the silk scarf over her head. "I guess. I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow. Selene is seeing the doctor, too. We're sick, sick girls."

Jacin glanced at Selene. She could feel his worry flicker for just a moment, then it was gone.

"You'll be okay. You have great doctors."

"I wish you didn't have to work," Winter said. "You could stay with me and play all day."

"Can you show me a glamor?" Jacin asked. "Just a little one. No one has to know."

Winter shook her head.

"But think about how funny it would be if I had a pig nose," Jacin said. "I'm not strong enough to do it myself."

"A pink pig nose?" Winter asked.

"Yeah."

Winter reached up and wiped her hand across his face. The snout was bigger than his real nose, and it was very pink next to his white face. 

Winter giggled. "You're so cute!" 

"Give Leeny one," Jacin said.

"Leeny can do her own," Winter said quietly. She rolled over, and Jacin's pig nose disappeared.

"Do you want me to go?" Jacin asked. "Guard your room for a little bit?"

"Just until I sleep," Winter said. "Don't let any Thaumaturges in."

Jacin stood and bowed.

"Do you want me to go, too?" Selene asked.

"Stay," Winter said. "At least until I'm asleep. Then you can tell Jacin to go."

"He can probably hear you snoring all the way out there, Winny," Selene said.

"I don't snore that loud!"

"You do. You snore like an elephant."

Winter laughed. "Stay anyway. You can hold my hand."

*****  
Selene lay still. She had never had an MRI before, but the big metal tube she was in made her feel claustrophobic. She was used to the entirety of space being before her – she’d never been so confined before. She closed her eyes and thought of Jacin, guarding another council meeting Selene hadn’t been told about until it was too late her reschedule her doctor’s appointment. Levana had reassured her that her health was far more important than whatever glitch Thaumaturge Mira had hit, but it hadn’t made Selene happy. Why was the doctor telling Levana anything at all? She was Queen Regent, but she wasn’t entitled to Selene’s medical files, and she hadn’t been since Selene turned thirteen. Had Levana bribed Dr. Eliot? Or one of her assistants? Surely, it could not be Winter. Not even they knew the full extent of Selene’s illness, but Selene was not sure just how much Levana knew, either. And if it were Winter or Jacin, could she forgive them? 

“Please, Dr. Eliot, are we done?” Selene asked. She hated being alone with her thoughts.

“I think I see something,” the doctor explained. She rubbed her chin. “I’m just not sure if it’s the cause of your problems. I want to do a full once-over before I decide.”

“Is it urgent?” Selene asked. “The thing you found?”

“It requires surgery,” Dr. Eliot explained.

Selene felt like ice was forming in her chest.

“Then put me through surgery.” 

“We can discuss scheduling later.”

“No,” Selene said, “if there is something inside me that shouldn’t be, then I want it out now! Put me through surgery today!”

“Your Highness, you must fast six hours –”

“I haven’t eaten since dinner yesterday. Where is the thing that you need to remove?”

A pause. “It’s around your heart, Your Highness.”

“Get everything you need for surgery together, tell your associates to come in and double check the rest of my body for this MRI. I want this done as quickly as possible.”

Selene could just make out the sound of her shuffling.

Surgery. The idea was terrifying, not because of pain or even error, but because the recovery would take so long. She needed to do this now; she couldn’t keep giving her aunt more chances to shut her out of council meetings. Levana already knew she was sick; she couldn’t be allowed to know how serious it was. Something like this could hold her back from her trip to Earth. This surgery was going to keep her from seeing the queen’s hacker.

*****

Her chest felt it was going to explode. Breathing hurt. Hearing hurt. Everything hurt. She could feel her pulse everywhere, and it was starting to give her a headache. There was a cool hand on her forehead. She tried to turn to see who it was, but she could barely stand to move her eyes. 

“I’m here,” Levana cooed. “You’re going to be alright.”

She looked on her other side. Winter’s warm hand was squeezing Selene’s clammy one. “They drugged you,” Winter said. She sounded like she’d been crying. “They put so many drugs in you, Selene.”

“Don’t worry, Winter, Selene will heal just fine.”

Selene closed her eyes. It felt like forever before she fell asleep and everything stopped pounding.

*****

“What was it?” Selene asked. She could finally manage to sit up, but Winter had to lift a glass of water to her lips.

“Regolith sediments,” Dr. Eliot explained. “It’s fairly worn down, but it’s safe to say that you’ve been suffering nerve damage from rods of regolith that have been placed in your chest. They’ve affected your foot, your arm, your eyes, even your heart and spine.”

“What do we do?” Winter asked.

“Nothing,” Dr. Eliot said. “We cannot undo the damage, and it’s possible that just removing the regolith will let Selene’s body filter out the rest naturally, but it’s also possible that it will stay in her blood and kill her.”

Selene coughed. “Is amputation an option?”

Dr. Eliot shook her head. “It has too much of you for your to survive on your own.”

Selene nodded. She tilted her head back. Her chest hurt so much. So much, and she was still going to die.

“I’ll give you a blood test in two weeks. By then, we should know if the regolith is going to stay or not.”

Selene only just managed to wave Dr. Eliot away.


	2. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacin won't let Selene give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added some OCs to help bring the story together and to give Selene some allies. Again, if you catch any typos, it's okay to tell me.

Regolith poisoning. That was what really hurt her. She welcomed guests and would patiently listen to any visitor who came, but Selene didn’t talk to anyone but doctors. Winter and Levana were the only ones who didn’t pressure her to talk. Even Jacin wanted to hear from her. Winter? Winter was okay just holding her hand and reading to her. And Levana? Well, Levana had already said everything she needed to say. And she didn’t even have to use her voice.

Selene couldn’t sleep. Her dreams were warm and filled with the sound of coughing. She tossed and turned - she could even manage some pacing around her room - but she couldn't stay asleep for more than two hours. Her bed was either too hot or too cold, and her stomach hurt constantly. It wasn't from surgery. She was anxious.

“Hey.” It was Jacin. “I know it’s late, but we don’t really have time. We have to go.”

“I can’t go anywhere,” Selene said. “I’m recovering.”

“I brought a wheelchair,” Jacin said. “You don’t have to walk. You might want to when we get to the satellite, though; I’m not sure it’s accessible.”

“You’re taking me to the hacker?” Selene asked. 

“Yeah. I know you wanted to go. Thaumaturge Sybil is taking me to Earth soon. Not the land – we have ships in the atmosphere. I won’t be back until you go to Earth yourself.”

“There’s no point in going, Jacin. Levana has already won. I’m going to die, and she’s going to be queen forever.”

“You don’t know that. Besides, you have enough time to oust her and name one of your distant cousins your heir.”

“Whatever.” Selene rolled over, away from Jacin.

“Don’t make me kidnap you.”

Selene put her pillow over her head. Jacin picked her up and carried her to the wheelchair.

“Would you like me to bring water, Your Highness?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” Selene crossed her arms.

*****

Selene had never left Luna before. She had never even seen it from a distance. Earth was a daily sight for her, but it had never given her the sheer sense of awe that Luna did now. 

"I feel small," she whispered.

"We are small," Jacin said. "We are nothing more than specks... and maybe not even that."

“Queen of the specks,” Selene said softly.

Jacin laughed. “We’re almost there, kiddo.”

“Jacin, is that really how you should address your future queen?”

“Every time.”

Selene smiled.

Jacin ruffled her hair. “We’ll figure it out, okay? You’re not going to die. Not because of Levana.”

“It’s looking pretty grim.”

“That’s what the hacker’s for.”

Selene turned to him, but Jacin didn’t explain himself; he just landed at the satellite’s dock. Selene got out of the wheelchair. She could walk in front of this shell. 

The door opened.

“Hello, Mistre––” the girl stopped. “Princess Selene.” She curtsied. It was surprisingly graceful. Selene didn’t even know how this, this kid, had ever seen a proper curtsy.

“And you’re Crescent Moon Darnel,” Selene said. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that my visit must remain a secret.”

Crescent Moon’s eyes widened.

“Though,” Selene said, looking around the room, “I also don’t expect Thaumaturge Mira to ask after me.”

“Please, Princess, have a seat.” Crescent Moon offered her the computer chair. “And you can call me Cress, if you like.”

“Thank you, Cress.” Selene sat. She motioned for Jacin to guard the door. She pulled out a thumbdrive from her coat pocket. “Cress, I need you to transfer as many of your files onto here as possible.”

“I can put everything on there, if I compress it,” Cress said. “All you need is a good decompressing program to open it. You’ll even be able to see what you’re opening. I label everything very well.” She took the drive from Selene and started to work.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t asked why I’m here in the middle of the night and asking you for information I could easily demand,” Selene said.

“It’s not my business, Your Highness.”

“Thank you, Cress. I appreciate that level of respect. I know how important you are to the kingdom. In fact,” Selene said, “you’re so important that I’d like to make you my ally.”

“Why do you need an ally, Princess? You could get me to do anything you need. You’re the future Queen. A lot of people in the outer provinces already think you’re the Queen and that Queen Levana is just ruling for you while you learn. They don’t get a lot of news in the outer provinces.”

“That’s exactly it, Cress,” Selene said softly. “My aunt doesn’t want me to be queen.”

Cress stopped typing. “But… Levana can’t… The Queen can’t…”

“Cress, what I say here cannot be repeated. When I leave, I need you to delete whatever surveillance shows that my ship and I were here.” Selene took a deep breath. “The doctors discovered two rods of regolith next to my heart. They were nearly dissolved, and they cannot undo the damage done to my tissues. My arm, my leg, my heart, even my eyes and some of my brain are poisoned, and we don’t know if that poison is going to continue spreading. I am going to die, but before I do, I need to depose my aunt.”

Cress nodded. “Wait – they won’t amputate?”

“They can’t amputate your brain, Cress. At least, not as much as they would need to.”

“They can! Well, maybe not Lunars, but Earthens can! There are lots of cyborgs with mechanic brains. And partial-brains. Everything you listed, they all can be replaced with cybernetic body parts.”

“I –” Selene stopped herself. There were no cyborgs on Luna. They were just as taboo as androids and twice as hated. Even some Earthen countries hated them. But if it meant she would live… Live to be Queen, even… “Who could do such a thing?”

“You’re going to the Commonwealth, aren’t you?” Cress asked. “They have a huge amount of doctors who specialize in cyborgs there. They use cyborgs to research vaccines and treatment for letumosis. Emperor Rikan talks about it all the time; even Prince Kaito is involved in the Cyborg Recruitment Program. The Emperor is doing everything he can to avoid a marriage with Levana. If you go down there with a better offer…”

“If I give them something in exchange for their assistance, then I can live,” Selene said.

“You need allies, right?” Cress said. “It makes sense. You don’t like Levana. They don’t like Levana. It’s a – a match made in heaven!”

Selene nodded. “Cress, I think I underestimated you when I came here. You have been truly invaluable. If you ever need a favor, anything on Luna, name it.”

“If –” Cress cleared her throat. “Not right now, of course; you need me here, but Princess, if you could… get me… off of here? And onto Earth? That would be amazing.”

“I will do better than that,” Selene promised her. “I will make it safe for you to go wherever you please, and I will get you a ship to do it.”

Cress wiped her eyes. “I, um, excuse me.” She turned around. “This will just take a few minutes, and then you can go.”

“Thank you, Cress. You’re amazing.”

*****

“Let’s go to the kitchens,” Jacin said once they were back. “I’m sure some ice cream will cheer you up.”

“I couldn’t possibly be any more happy,” Selene said.

“Well don’t let on,” Jacin told her. “You’re supposed to be dying. Probably before your eighteenth birthday.”

“Thanks for that. Ugh, how am I supposed to plan a major surgery in the Commonwealth when I’m only there for two weeks and every bit of that time is going to be scheduled?”

“Go early,” Jacin said. “Say you’re going to be somewhere else.”

“Like where?”

“Somewhere you won’t be watched. Somewhere without a lot of surveillance.”

Selene frowned. “It can’t be somewhere off-world, like one of those touristy cruise ships we send to the Earthen atmosphere. That just smells like something obvious.”

“Outer province?” Jacin asked. “Frequent royal visits on behalf of the Queen, but not a lot of monitoring. Get someone with a really good glamor to pretend to be you.”

“Or get Winter to do it.”

Jacin frowned. “Winter won’t use her glamor to pretend to be you. Or to make somebody else look like you.”

“Not even if I’m dying?” Selene asked.

“You know how much it stresses her out! And she just started new medication; what if it slips and she has an episode? Then your secret will be given away AND she’ll have to return home. It’s not fair to ask her to do something like that.”

“She strong enough!” Selene said angrily. “She’s strong enough to do it, and I don’t have a lot of people I can trust!”

"I know," Jacin said quietly. "I know this hurts, Leeny, but you can't do that to her. It's not right."

"I changed my mind; I don't want ice cream anymore."

"What about Apogee?" Jacin asked. 

"I hate cousin Apogee," Selene said.

“You hate Apogee because she told you Queen Channary was murdered by Queen Levana. Which is true.”

Selene crossed her arms.

“She looks a lot like you. She doesn’t even need a glamor to be identical, just a bit of makeup. If you can manage to teach her your glamor you'll be fine."

"Apogee hates Winter."

"I think Apogee hates Winter as a symbol of Levana's rule," Jacin said. "Apogee is probably counting down the days until your eighteenth birthday so she can come back to court again. Her mother was a huge detractor from the law that extended Levana's regency. Not to mention one of the main perpetrators of the rumor that Channary was poisoned by Levana."

"Oh, now I should involve Aunt Aphelion?" Selene asked.

"Not a chance. Besides, Apogee is an adult. She has her own household, and she doesn't answer to her mother. Or wouldn't if you asked her to."

Selene rubbed her eyes. "Apogee. I can't believe I'm going to ask Apogee Lacus of House Blackburn for help."

"It could be worse," Jacin said. "You could be asking her mother."

*****

Selene woke up to Levana hovering at her bed. She was holding Selene's hand. 

"I heard Jacin was in here last night," she said. "And that you went for a walk."

"We had ice cream," Selene said. "We fought. He said I wasn't being fair to you guys. That you're all scared and grieving and none of you know what to do."

Levana ran her fingers through Selene's hair, taking her ponytail out. "He's not wrong. But this isn't about us; it's about you." 

"Dr. Eliot took more blood," Selene said. "She should be able to tell us if I'm going to get better or worse."

"Do you still want to go to Earth?" Levana asked. "You can, if you wish, but Thaumaturge Mira has things well in hand. It would be better for you to stay here and get better."

"No," Selene said. "My work on Earth is now more important than ever. Expanding House Blackburn is important, and it's clear that I can no longer do that. I want to go."

"Then let's hope that this trip to Earth will be the purpose you need to be your old self again," Levana said. "I miss you."

Selene nodded slowly.

"You know, I've been looking into who could have done this to you. You had that tonsillectomy when you were younger; that's the only time you've been under general anaesthesia," Levana said. "I think your surgeon did it."

"Kill him," Selene said. "Kill him and anyone who assisted with the surgery. They've all committed grand treason." Even if it was under your orders, she thought. 

"Some of them have gone to Earth," Levana said. "We suspect certain areas of hat boring large populations of Lunars. I will contact the leaders of those countries to find a diplomatic solution. As for the ones still on Luna, let's hope that Cousin Aphelion isn't too fond of her doctor friends."

*****

Aphelion Blackburn Lacus was Levana's and Channary's paternal cousin. She was second in line for the throne after Levana, and was a great friend of Channary's. Unlike most Lunar wives, Aphelion took her husband’s last name with marriage. Not to join his house, but to bring power to it. Now whenever someone spoke her name, they were making her husband’s name more recognizable.

She had not stepped foot in the capital city since Selene was five years old, the one time Apogee came to visit her royal relatives. Apogee’s younger siblings were never afforded that honor. Now Apogee and Aphelion Lacus were both in Artemisia to plead the cases of Dr. Mascon. 

They stormed into Selene's room, where she and Levana and Winter were playing cards. No one put their cards down.

"We demand a formal trial of Dr. Más con and a public accusation of his crimes," Aphelion said. 

"No," Levana said. "Winter, dear, do you have any twos?"

"Go fish," Winter said calmly. 

"This is ridiculous! You are violating Dr. Mascon's rights as a citizen of Luna," Aphelion said. "You can't just whisk him away to have him murdered."

"We will have a private trial," Levana said. "You may attend and present a defense. Everyone who goes to the trial may not speak of it afterwards."

"What has he done?" Aphelion said. "What are you accusing him of?"

"High treason," Levana said simply.

"Specifically," Aphelion amended. 

"We won't speak of it outside the trial," Selene said. "We don't wish the weaken the monarchy. Now please, join us for cards or leave my room."

"Princess Selene," Aphelion greeted her, "I didn't know you were sick."

"As far as the moon is concerned, I am not," Selene said carefully.

"Get better soon," Aphelion said loftily. Apogee waved to her. Selene did not wave back.

*****

Selene walked with Winter in her menagerie. Yuki was in the enclosure rather than walking around with them. 

"Do you think she'll be our friend now?" Winter asked. "Privately, I mean."

"I don't know," Selene said. "I don't know what she's like now that she's an adult."

"If she is our friend, maybe we can call her Gigi."

"That would be nice, Winny."

"But only because she's family," Winter said. "We won't give these nicknames to all our friends. Then Jacin and Apogee would be Gigi."

"Wouldn't Jacin be Jayjay?" Selene asked.

Winter laughed. "I want to see his face when you call him that!"

Apogee walked in. "I'm here, Princess Winter."

"Come in," Winter said. "And remember, we're pretending Selene is in her room. Not here."

Apogee looked between the women, then say down cross-legged on their picnic blanket. Winter smiled and followed suit. Selene sat with her legs folded in front of her. 

"Winter has asked you here as a favor to me," Selene explained. "Neither of us feel that we owe allegiance or loyalty to Levana anymore." 

"Does that mean you're going to defend Dr. Lacus at his trial?" Apogee asked. 

"This trial is there so Levana can keep up appearances. I don't think I have the resources to free him." Selene tilted her head. "How do you know that he hasn't been Levana's spying your family?" 

"He was my mother's spy on you for years," Apogee said.

"Maybe he got a better offer," Selene said.

"And maybe you're setting me up," Apogee said. "Why have you asked me here?"

"I want to take a trip to the outer provinces," Selene said. “Only instead, you’re going to go and pretend to be me. Meanwhile, I’ll be in the Earthen atmosphere getting allies to overturn Levana’s Regency in favor of my rule.”

“And when do you want to do this?” Apogee asked.

“In two weeks, I think.”

Apogee shook her head. “The easiest way to do this is to send you home with my mother and to have me stay for your trip.”

“I’m supposed to go from the outer provinces to Earth. How will you manage to get home without people noticing?” Selene asked.

“I’ll simply pretend to be someone else. Someone traveling for work.”

“Now, the biggest question. How do we get people to think you’re at home?” 

Apogee shook her head. “Mother will just glamor it so people think I’m at home.” She smiled. “We’re quite good at it.”

Selene didn’t react, though she was sure Apogee wanted her to be shocked at her mother’s strength. Her mother would be horrified at the way Selene had been practicing her glamor. 

“Well don’t forget to glamor the crew into thinking I’m on the ship, and I’ll take care of them when they get to Earth.”

“Mother and I are leaving in two days. Call me to your room when you’re ready to switch.” Apogee stood. “Thank you for trusting me, cousin.”

“Thank you for being trustworthy.”

Winter watched Apogee leave. “Why did you lie to her?”

“Because I don’t trust her to do her job,” Selene said. “If she gets caught, there are certain laws protecting her. I don’t trust Levana to honor those laws.” Selene laid her head on Winter’s lap. “We don’t really know what she’s capable of, do we, Winny?”

Winter frowned.


	3. Prosthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene finds allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is where we start to see my OCs, Aphelion and Apogee, who are Selene's cousins (through her mother). In Fairest, we don't really see who is in Channary's entourage, and we sort of leave with the impression that the Blackburn family is fairly isolated. I would like to believe that Luna has a very strong monarchy, and the key to a strong monarchy is a dynasty with plenty of claimants to the throne. If Channary and Levana have cousins, then these cousins might resent Levana for inheriting, especially since we know there's a rumor that Levana poisoned Channary.

“I need you to give this to her,” Selene said. 

“I won’t have a day off for another month,” Jacin said.

“Please find a way. She needs to be able to contact me if there’s something important or if she’s in trouble,” Selene explained. 

“One of these days, she’s going to kill Mira,” Jacin said, “and now you’re going to be the one who cleans up the body.”

“Don’t be silly,” Selene said. “I would take her and leave Sybil’s body on the satellite.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Jacin said.

“Thank you,” Selene said. “How are Winter’s new meds working?”

“Pretty well,” Jacin said, “but that’s not unusual at this stage. I’m scared that she’ll get so worried about you that the stress will make her break down, but so far it hasn’t happened yet.”

“That’s not going to go away living at the palace. Being around Auntie is just as stressful as my recovering heart. Not to mention that Levana might try to marry her off.”

“Wait, what?”

“She’s very politically lucrative. But Levana’s only Regent, and something like that would require my approval. She hasn’t tried it, but she’s been talking about it for a few years. Just little comments – ‘Oh, he’s so sweet; that’s just what Winter will need.’ It’s awful.”

“What does Winter have to say about it?” Jacin asked.

“Jacin, Winter’s crazy about you. And you know how hard it is for her to get used to people. It takes her a long time to trust them. I don’t know how you feel, but if you love her, then you should marry her. And don’t give me that crap about her being a princess. Your fathers were both palace guards, and they were best friends before Uncle Ev died. She’s not above you as a person or whatever bullshit the romance novels are full of.”

“But what if it’s just because of her illness?” Jacin asked. His voice was very quiet. “What if her illness is making her see something that’s not there – someone who can protect her from the hallucinations? What if she only wants me because I make her feel safe?”

“Jacin, even if we find something that allows her to stop using her glamor, we have no idea how permanent the damage will be. She could very well be sick forever. Her illness is a part of her, and acting like her feelings are less real because she’s sick is a ridiculous attitude to have. And I don’t think Winter maintains any illusions about a relationship magically healing her. She’s a very cynical woman in that respect. But I think being around you would make her happy. And I think being around her would make you happy.” Selene smiled. “And you have absolutely no political aspirations. What a plus.”

“Well it’s not like it can happen with Levana as Regent anyway,” Jacin said slowly.

“Keep looking for excuses, Jacin Clay,” Selene said lazily. “You will keep finding them. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of your own feelings, now, are you?”

“Maybe I’m afraid of hers,” Jacin said flatly.

“And maybe one day men will live on the moon. Oh wait, that already happened.” Selene threw a pillow at him. “Go get that DCOMM chip to the girl.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

*****

The Commonwealth’s preeminent researcher on cybernetic technology was dead. He had been taken by letumosis several years ago, taking award-winning prototypes to his death. Linh Garan’s work interested Selene not for his prototypes (the purpose of which she didn’t fully understand) but because he appeared to be the only person who had actively tried to combine cybernetics with Lunar biology. She skimmed a few of his papers, hoping to see if his colleagues continued his work in any fashion, but she had no luck. Any of them could have his research. Or none of them. Selene sighed and scrapped the list. She looked up the Commonwealth’s cyborg-letumosis researchers.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have given up on Lunar biologists so soon,” Selene murmured. 

Dr. Dmitri Erland seemed like a normal human in his pictures, but there was something only just off about him… Something humans wouldn’t expect to see, but something a Lunar would expect to see. A hint of glamor. Lunars, after all, could always recognize each other – as long as they knew what they were looking for.

If he was Lunar – and she would have to wait until she was on Earth to confirm this – then she held something over his head. A punishment for not helping her. But a punishment wasn’t as good as a reward, and he looked familiar. He looked almost just like… And she looked so similar to that other scientist…

Selene switched to the Lunar database of royal employees. Dr. Breccia was still working for the Lunar Royal Army, genetically engineering LSOs and expanding the use of bioelectric pulse surgery. Her husband, Dr. Darnel, had been declared dead years ago. Suicide. There was even a note. Their offspring was on file. A shell – Crescent Moon Darnel. 

Having worked for the LRA, it was possible that Dr. Darnel knew his daughter was alive, but didn’t know where she was. It was also possible that he had no idea she was alive. But he wouldn’t have escaped to Earth, leaving behind a promising career on Luna, if he didn’t care for his daughter. That was something everyone agreed upon: He never got over the birth of his shell daughter. Until then, he had been a company man. Loyal to the crown, loyal to his work. And now he was trying to undermine Levana’s plans. 

He was perfect.

“Maybe he’ll be able to decode Linh Garan’s papers for me,” Selene said. “He’ll probably have to look at them to work on me at least.”

Selene yawned and turned off her computer. It was almost time for the doctor to come.

*****

“We really should get you a new wardrobe for you trip to Earth,” Levana said.

“No time. I”ll be in the outer provinces. I should see them before I go. Could you imagine me going to see some filthy Earthen country before I’d even seen all the majesty of Luna? Disgraceful. I should have thought of it sooner,” Selene said. “The outer provinces are always so happy to see you. They love you out there. Everyone loves you.”

“I work very hard to make sure every Lunar is happy,” Levana said. “You work hard, too. They’ll be so happy to see you.”

Dr. Eliot walked in. 

“Is it good news?” Selene asked. “Is the regolith going away?”

“No,” Dr. Eliot said. “In fact, it’s worse than that. Your body isn’t processing the remaining poison in your blood; it’s continuing to deposit itself in your tissues. It also appears that the regolith deposits in your tissues are slowly spreading. If there were very little, it wouldn’t matter; we could treat you easily. Since there is so much, the treatment would take longer than you have to live.”

“And how long is that?” Levana demanded.

“A year,” Dr. Eliot said. “Now, that is a conservative estimate, you may live to see nineteen. But please, Princess, get your affairs in order before the year is out. It is very likely that you won’t live to be Queen.”

“What if we do treat her for regolith poisoning?” Levana asked. “Will that extend her life?”

“Maybe to those three years I said,” Dr. Eliot said. “And it’s not a very involved process. She would eat small capsules of charcoal with every meal to draw the poison out of the blood and hopefully from most of the tissues. But it’s also a long process. She would do that for the rest of her life, and we may never see improvement in the way her body currently functions. If the poison spreads to the lungs or to the parts of the brain needed for basic functions, she may still die before she reaches nineteen.”

Selene nodded. “And that’s all the treatment is? Eating a bit of charcoal with my meals? I don’t have to come in for check-ups constantly?”

“Maybe once every two months,” Dr. Eliot said. 

“Then let’s do that. I can take my charcoal pills to the outer provinces with me and to Earth as well. I’ll get a check-up when I come back.”

“Are you sure that’s alright?” Levana asked. She looked to Dr. Eliot. “Maybe you should take a doctor with you to the outer provinces?”

Selene shook her head. “We can’t let them know I’m sick. It would be demoralizing. They’re so fragile, and so far away from the monarchy.”

“And taking a doctor to Earth is out of the question for the same reasons,” Levana said. She nodded. “If you’re sure you want to do this, then go ahead.”

“I do.”

Dr. Eliot nodded and left the room. Levana stroked Selene’s hair. Selene counted how long it would be until she was on Earth.

*****

“Dr. Mascon, please step forward.”

The room was nearly empty. Three guards, the royal family, the council, Aphelion and Apogee, and a handful of Levana’s cronies who had managed to get a ticket to the festivities. 

“Dr. Mascon, you are brought before us today on counts of high treason. You have friends here today to testify to your character, and you will answer to your charges today. If you are found guilty, you will either face death or life in prison. Queen Levana, please read his charges.”

“Dr. Marcus Mascon, you are accused of poisoning Princess Selene in your capacity as her surgeon while performing a tonsillectomy. At the time, you were a highly recommended doctor employed at court, with the endorsement of my own cousin, Aphelion Blackburn Lacus. Selene was a young child with a history of throat infection. Dr. Eliot recommended a tonsillectomy, and truthfully, Selene has not had problems with her throat since then. But two weeks ago, Dr. Eliot found regolith deposits near her heart. This is the only surgery Princess Selene has had under general anaesthesia, which would allow you to use other equipment that would make a discreet incision lower, in her chest.” Levana took a breath. “No other medical procedure has the correct timing for someone to have altered Princess Selene’s memories with glamor. Memories which would have been uncovered by my niece’s own growing bioelectric abilities.”

“Queen Regent Levana, if I may,” Aphelion spoke up. “I have known Dr. Mascon for years, and he has always been loyal to the crown. He has dedicated years of service to our family, both the main branch and the minor branches, and I have never heard a complaint from any of his patients. You have a solid case for Dr. Mascon’s opportunity to harm Princess Selene, but I have not heard a whisper of motive, and no proof that it was actually he who did this to Selene and not one of the attendants at the surgery or even another doctor with a glamor powerful enough to alter the doctor’s memories.”

Apogee glanced at Selene. She pointed to her heart, then to her wrist. Selene nodded.

“Dr. Mascon has already been examined for memory-tampering. So have the rest of our medical staff that was in the capital at the time. But I applaud your faith, Aphelion. Let’s hear from Dr. Mascon,” Levana said. She was smirking. “Doctor, what do you have to say to these accusations?”

“I did it,” Dr. Mascon said slowly. “I placed regolith deposits near Princess Selene’s heart with the intent of killing her.” 

“And who helped you?” Levana asked.

“I acted alone.”

Levana’s smile dropped. 

“I wanted to weaken your regime, and with the princess’ death, perhaps cause an uprising that would place someone else on the throne.”

“Who else?” Levana prompted.

Dr. Mascon shrugged. “Anyone else.”

“Council,” Aphelion said loudly, “I address you now. In light of his years of service and loyalty, Dr. Mascon should be given life imprisonment rather than execution.”

“Loyalty?” Levana asked. “He poisoned our future queen. She may never recover. He should die. You are lucky he does not seem to have poisoned your dear daughter. Still,” she mused, “you should check.”

It took Aphelion a second to find something to say. “We have no need.” Her words were hard, like a rock.

“Truly,” Councilwoman Natoly spoke up, “both your points have merit. But Princess Selene is Dr. Mascon’s victim. Let her decide if he should live or die.”

To Selene, staring was no different than breathing. People breathed in. People breathed out. She didn't look at Apogee; she couldn't. Instead, she looked at Levana.

"Let him die."

Apogee covered her eyes.

*****

"Why did you do that?" Apogee shouted. 

"People can hear us," Selene whispered. "That quack poisoned me!" she shouted. Then, in a normal voice, "It takes years to carry out a sentence, and not even Levana can expedite it. When I'm queen I can commute it to life in prison. Until then, I can't let Levana know I don't support her regency."

"Is this what caused your falling out? You think she poisoned you?" Apogee asked.

"Don't let your mother spread rumors this time. I'm going to survive. I don't want any weird rumors out before I rule."

Apogee nodded. "Then let's get to it."

"Fix your makeup under your glamor just in case," Selene reminded her. "Use a mirror if you like. No one will think it's too weird. My mother used a mirror."

"Your mother was crazy," Apogee said, "but I'll do what I have to."

Selene and Apogee didn't bother to switch clothes; they were both good enough to glamor fake clothes as well as fake freckles (Selene) or beauty marks (Apogee). Selene walked out the door as someone else. 

*****

Selene and Aphelion left early in the morning without any fanfare. This was a horrible slight to Levana as a host, as it was Lunar etiquette for a guest to have a meal with their host just before they left. A lot of people also sent their guests away with food and drink to travel with. Levana would not forget this slight. 

Being so rude to her aunt made Selene's stomach sour, but she just reminded herself that "Selene" was back at the palace and it was expected that "Apogee" be so rude to the Queen Regent. Selene couldn't remember when people had dropped "Regent" when referring to Levana, but even if Selene was around, only her cousins still used it. Selene couldn't remember when she had stopped saying it, too. 

"I am so happy to be out of that place, Gigi," Aphelion said. She leaned against the door of the car. "Every since Ryry died an left Selene an orphan, all the happiness has left the capital."

_That's not true_ , Selene thought. _I was happy. I thought I was loved._ "I remember, Mom. Mostly I remember leaving. But I remember." She did remember Apogee leaving, but she didn't remember how she felt about it. 

"Well, we'll have to find a new physician," Aphelion said. "And a new spy; we didn't know anything about your cousin being poisoned."

"If we knew, we might have come up with a better defense for poor Dr. Mascon," Selene said.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Death sentences take forever to carry out." Aphelion smiled. "And they're very easily commuted. We just have to find the right favor for the Queen."

"Well," Selene said, "since we're not in the capital, we probably have access to things she doesn't."

"And since we're so far away, it's hard for us to ask favors of her."

"Maybe she would like us more if she thought we needed her."

Aphelion sighed. "I was too close to her sister. Ryry and I were closer in age."

"I don't really remember her," Selene said quietly.

"She wasn't a very attentive ruler," Aphelion said. "She was clever, when she knew what people expected of her. She aimed to maintain the path that her parents set out for the kingdom. The only thing she ever wanted for herself was Selene. She was a loving mother. She ignored court duties to care for her baby. She loved her.”

"Did Levana love her sister?" Selene asked.

"Never. But she had good reason to. People forget because it's been so long, but Levana is very scarred from fire as a young child. Her parents thought she fell in, but Levana and I both know that Channary pushed her in. Levana never forgave her, and Channary never gave her reason to." Aphelion sighed. "It took me a long time to see it, but Channary was Levana's abuser."

"When did you realize that?" Selene asked.

"Not until after Channary died. Your father and I started talking about it a lot when I was pregnant with your brother. The idea if your relationship with him being anything like Channary's and Levana's was terrifying to me, and I couldn't figure out why." Aphelion sighed. "The idea of you having a relationship like Levana's and Evret's is just as scary, even if you were in Levana's position rather than Evret's. You deserve a healthy relationship of your choosing, if that's what you want."

"I'm not sure it is."

Aphelion shrugged. "Channary didn't want any romance, either. More than that, she didn't want the politics of a relationship. Levana didn't either, and they both found their own way."

That gave Selene a lot to think about.


	4. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene is smuggled off Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated twice today because I totally forgot to update last week! I've been working on chapter seven, so there's still a nice buffer, but I feel pretty stuck. (I totally have an outline, though, so don't worry too much.)

The smugglers Aphelion handed her over to had no idea who she was, and they were familiar enough with Aphelion not to ask. She didn't wear Apogee's glamor while escaping, of course. While it might have been an easy explanation, it just added more suspicion to Apogee's plate. Before this Selene had no idea that the Lacus family was quite wealthy from smuggling Lunars to Earth... and smuggling Earthen goods to Luna. 

The flight was going straight to New Beijing, but Selene would have to get to the palace on her own. Selene mostly stayed in the cargo bay, but the flight was long enough for them to offer her lunch. She thought she was too nervous to eat, but she managed to get down a few bites of toast and some water. The toast was gummy in her mouth; it clogged her throat. 

As they entered Earth's atmosphere, the crew stuffed her into a box with a false bottom. During inspection, the crew would use a mixture of trap doors and glamor to make it look smaller. 

Selene strained to hear the inspector. 

"And what's in this box?"

"Moon dust," the crewwoman said. "Very popular for jewelry and such. Basically ugly to us."

The inspector laughed. "You're basically selling us your junk, aren't you? Hey, is it true you have a princess up there who has a wolf as a pet?"

"I have no idea if she keeps a wolf," she answered. "Sounds like the kind of thing they'd do."

"Rich people, am I right?" The inspector laughed again. "I'll be back in two hours when you guys load up."

"See ya then, Vern."

Selene waited and waited. Finally they let her out and took her to the bathroom. 

"Change into this crewman's uniform," the crewwoman explained. "No one will notice you walking around then. Your sponsor left you a bit of money, so you can probably get some clothes. Honestly, if you wanted to blend in as a Lunar you should have gone to Africa. There's loads of us there."

"Thank you," Selene said.

"It's my job, kid."

*****

New Beijing looked nothing like Artemisia. Chrome buildings sat across from colorful wooden ones; everyone seemed to wear pants rather than robes, and the elaborate full-face makeup Selene was used to was gone. No one was wearing models of the solar system in their hair, either. No one noticed Selene in her mail ship uniform, either. It were as if she had discovered an alien planet where nobody breathed. 

"Excuse me," Selene said, tapping a young woman's shoulder, "can you help me get to the palace?"

"Letumosis?" the young girl asked. 

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, are you trying to see someone who's been quarantined?" the girl explained. "A lot of people find talking to the doctors very reassuring."

"Yes," Selene said slowly, "I would like to talk to the plague doctors." 

“Let me get you a map,” the girl said. She had a sweet smile.

“Sure,” Selene answered. “My name is Cici. What’s your name?”

“Peony,” the girl answered.

*****

The research center didn’t look like a large shiny building on the outside. It looked like the palace, which you could see from its steps. Selene could see influence from many Commonwealth traditions – not just Chinese and Japanese, but Indian, Mongolian, Filipino, and more that she wasn’t familiar with. They weren’t blended seamlessly, as one might hope, but each had their own space. An android stood at the top of the steps.

“Please, how may I help you?” it asked.

Selene leaned over to talk to it. “Will you please help me find Dr. Dmitri Erland?” Her skin prickled. This android could see through her glamor. She wasn’t in a safe enough place to give it up yet.

“Follow me.”

The android led her to a waiting room with a human receptionist.

“Oh,” Selene said, not without disappointment.

“How can I help you?”

“May I see Dr. Dmitri Erland? He’s expecting me. Tell him Crescent Moon wants to see him.”

The receptionist nodded, and send Dr. Erland a message with a ping! There was another ping! and she looked back at Selene. “He’ll be here in five minutes.”

Dr. Erland was shorter than she expected. She could easily spot his resemblance to Cress, however. 

“Come, Crescent Moon,” he said easily, “let’s go to my office.”

His office was furnished for comfort, with a tall desk and large chairs. Selene looked around once she was in his office, then she dropped her glamor.

“You’ve grown up,” he said simply. 

“I’m assuming you’re working here out of some form of guilt, or maybe patriotism for your new country?” Selene asked. “It’s a nice thought, curing diseases after building soldiers. I’ve seen your work. It’s impressive. Terrible, but impressive.”

“So I have been found. Am I to be executed?”

“Your daughter pointed me in your direction, actually. That’s what they’re doing with the shells, you know – using their blood to make letumosis antidotes.”

Dr. Erland covered his eyes. “What you say is true is too much to hope. I have no idea why you’re here or why you are telling me this.”

Selene leaned forward. “Dr. Darnel, your daughter is Queen Levana’s most important weapon in her onslaught against Earth. She is the Lunar spymaster; she is our universal cloaking radar; and she is a young girl trapped on a satellite orbiting around Earth.”

“A satellite?” Dr. Erland asked. 

“Yes. She has no idea you are her father. What she did tell me was that you specialize in cybertronics.”

“I work with cyborgs, yes.”

“I have already promised Crescent Moon that I would free her. She wants to travel the Earth. I will tell her about you, of course – it wouldn’t be right, keeping that from her. Whether she chooses to come see the father who gave her up? That’s up to her. But if you take me to Emperor Rikan safely, I will tell her just how much you miss her.”

“Princess Selene, why are you on Earth two weeks early?”

“Because I have been poisoned,” Selene said, “and I need you to make me a cyborg.”

*****

“Is this room alright?” Dr. Erland asked. 

Selene mentally ran down the list of cameras Levana had snuck into Emperor Rikan’s palace.

“Yes, this one is fine.”

Dr. Erland sighed with relief and called an attendant. 

“Your daughter is quite talented,” Selene remarked. “She’s going to loop some security footage over the video that has me on it.”

“That is talented,” he said. “I probably couldn’t do such a thing if you left me with instructions.”

“You may leave, if you like,” Selene said. “I know you might not want them to know that you’re Lunar. After what I have to say, they might suspect you’re a spy here to impede their vaccine research. They’ll be sure to contact you again if they decide to work with me.”

“And if they don’t?” Dr. Erland asked.

“Then you’ll have to break me out of prison, I suspect.”

He chuckled. “If you say so, Princess.”

He left, and Selene waited. There was a mirror on the wall opposite her. The regolith was getting to her eyes, she could see it. What would her eyes look like when they were electronic? Would she be able to see through glamors like an android could? She looked away. It was better to pretend. She could pull up a glamor now, if she liked. Keep the Emperor from seeing her shaking hand, her wobbly foot. But these were her weapons. These were her truth.

She saw Prince Kaito first. He peeked his head in, saw her, then slipped out. Konn Torin, the Emperor’s advisor, walked in next. 

“I’m the one who called for you,” Selene told him before he could speak. “I asked Dr. Erland to leave because, as he told you, this is a sensitive matter that requires the Emperor’s attention.”

Konn Torin stepped out. Emperor Riken walked in, and his entourage (the prince and the advisor) followed.

“I’m sorry to be sitting, Emperor Rikan,” Selene said, “but I am having trouble walking at the moment.”

“It’s fine,” he said. “Dr. Erland said you have new information about letumosis, Miss?”

“Princess,” Selene said. “Princess Selene.”

“Are you really?” Prince Kaito blurted out. 

Selene summoned a glamor – Winter’s face; she already missed Winter’s beautiful smile – and then dropped it. There was a table between them; Selene took two vials from her coat pocket and placed them in the middle. 

“These are antidotes for letumosis. Luna has been producing them since my mother was queen. You see, letumosis was invented on Luna. The shell genocide policy my mother created was actually a way for the crown to legally gather every shell on Luna and forcibly use their blood to create these vaccines. My aunt’s plan was to use it as leverage to force a marriage into the Commonwealth and then invade the rest of the Earthen countries. My plan is to use it as leverage to usurp my aunt and become queen.”

“Begging your pardon, Princess Selene,” Emperor Rikan said, “but why are you usurping your aunt only two years before you would take the throne? It can’t be because you love Earthens so much.”

“My aunt poisoned me,” Selene said quietly. Her throat was thick, but she refused to cry. “The same poison that killed my mother. My Lunar doctors say that my tissues are too infected to amputate, but I know you have doctors working closely with cyborgs. We’ve never had cyborgs on Luna, but if cybernetics will save me, then I will be the first.”

“You must be very desperate,” Torin said quietly, “to come here two weeks early instead of waiting for your scheduled trip.”

“Thaumaturge Mira will be watching me constantly. I hope that my surgery will be over before then.”

“I was under the impression,” Emperor Rikan said, “that you were coming to Earth to try and convince me to marry your aunt.”

“Yes, and she gave me those vials just in case you needed a bit of a push. One is for you to test in your quarantine, and one is for you to have, so you will never die of the plague.” Selene sighed. “I’m Lunar, so I’m already immune. There are tens of thousands of those back on Luna, just sitting there collecting dust.”

“Princess, it would take a war to unseat your aunt,” Torin said. “Wouldn’t it be faster for the Emperor to marry your aunt? And more politically advantageous?”

Selene’s mouth went dry. “If that’s really what you want, there’s nothing I can do to stop it. My question to you is, do you really think that my aunt will allow Prince Kaito to live? She has already killed my mother and poisoned me on her way to the throne. But maybe the lives lost to letumosis in that time are worth more to you than your son. Or maybe you think that Levana won't be such a poor ruler to humans. I'm not you."

"Your logic is sound, but I worry that you, too, will turn on us once you have what you want."

Selene nodded. "Do you have something in mind?"

"A marriage," Emperor Rikan said simply. "Between you and Kaito. We will alter the laws so that one cannot inherit the Commonwealth through marriage, similar to how it is on Luna. You know, Princess, this deal has a lot to gain for you and no risk. I am risking my army and my countrymen. You cannot guarantee an army; you have no military experience; you have no resources.”

“I know all of Levana’s defense plans, her offense tactics, and her spy system. I have everything I need to dismantle it, except people.” Selene straightened up. “I have so much to give, and it’s true; I have very little to risk. If a marriage is what we need for this to work, then I will gladly agree to it."

Emperor Rikan turned to Konn Torin and nodded. 

Torin stood. "I will go draw up the papers. Kaito, please follow me."

To his credit, Kaito did. Selene got a good look at his face as he walked out. He wasn't schooling his expression at all. He didn't look at her in fear or in shock, but with a look of amazement. Selene looked away quickly. 

"Once you sign the agreement, you can go into surgery," Emperor Rikan said. "But for now, we can get the doctors to look at you. And one more thing..." He called an attendant. "Please bring me Fatima from the letumosis research lab."

Fatima came more quickly than Selene would have thought possible, but Fatima wasn't running on a foot that could give way at any moment.

"Yes, Emperor?" She bowed. 

"Fatima, this is Princess Selene of Luna. She claims that these -" he pointed to the vials on the table "- are an antidote to letumosis. Please test one and let me know the results. Also, I need you to take Her Highness to Dr. Erland. He will be planning to have her fitted with cybernetics. I'm sure you understand how much discretion is required here."

"Of course, Emperor Rikan," Fatima said. "Please, Princess, come with me."

*****

"Now, you don't have to be sedated for this," Fatima explained, "but you do have to be very still. And it will be boring," she added with a smile. 

"I would prefer to stay awake," Selene informed her calmly. 

Dr. Erland leaned over. "What substance are we looking for?"

"Damaged tissue from regolith poisoning."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. Fatima glanced at him, but she didn't ask. 

"Lay back on this cushion, please," she said politely.

The cushion was plastic like the "bed" she was lying on under the scanner. It was uncomfortable and squeaky. 

The scanning itself seemed to take an almost unnecessary amount of time, running back and forth above her like an amusement ride that just didn't stop. 

"Well, Princess," Dr. Erland started, "it looks like the regolith has taken a little over 30% of your body. In order to properly compensate, we'd have to actually take more than that."

"How much are we talking about?" Selene asked. 

"Up to 10%, but probably less than that."

"So I might be 40% cyborg?" Selene asked. 

"That's the worst case scenario," Fatima said. 

"The good news," Dr. Erland said, "is that your reproductive system looks pretty good. A bit anemic, but we can start you on iron once we're done with your charcoal treatment."

"I'm already on charcoal," Selene said. 

"We can see that," Dr. Erland said casually. "I might switch you to a more updated treatment during surgery. How long do you think it will be?"

"However long it takes for the Emperor to draw up a treaty agreement. There will probably be more treaties once I'm crowned. I'll have to be generous," she mused, "but Lunars are so isolationist."

"That sounds difficult," Fatima said kindly.

"Do you need me here to make surgery plans?" Selene asked. 

"No," Dr. Erland said. "I can escort you back to the palace. Fatima can draw up some plans and order the parts. I'll be back at work soon."

"Thank you."

Once they were on their way, Dr. Erland asked, "What's your plan, once the Thaumaturge shows up?"

"I was going to pretend everything was fine, and when it was time to leave, I would sneak off the ship."

"A poor plan. There's far too much room for error. You need to run away with Prince Kaito once the surgery is over. He's your biggest assert in this; the future of the Commonwealth and your fiancé. Find a way to escape and have the Emperor announce his alliance just before your ship is supposed to come in. Recover from surgery far away from here."

"There's something else I want to ask after," Selene said. "Have you heard of a Commonwealth man by the name of Linh Garan?"

"I've heard of him, yes. Everyone was mourning him when he died."

"He was working on a bioelectric security system, one that could potentially disable someone's glamor. Something that could potentially make one immune to glamor." 

"Sounds interesting."

"I want you to look into it. See how viable it is. Tweak it if you have to. If it works, you and Linh-jie would be very rich."

"You know I'm not interested in money."

"No, you're interested in your daughter. Well, she'll probably be able to immigrate to the Commonwealth after I'm crowned. But maybe you want something more substantial, like lifting the edict that calls for the genocide of Lunar shells?"

"That would be a start."

"Well think up a list, then. Apparently I'm not in much of a position to demand things." Selene laughed.

Dr. Erland didn't laugh with her.


	5. Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene gets ready for surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty long chapter! Hopefully, it's worth the wait.

Selene plugged in the DCOMM chip. Cress had told her that on her end, activating the DCOMM chip would start a game program. This was to avoid suspicion - what if Selene tried to call her whole Thaumaturge Mira was there?

But that wasn't the case today because Cress answered right away. 

"Your Highness," she said. 

"Has it been working?" Selene asked. "They're not noticing anything different about the surveillance footage?"

"Not at all." Cress smiled. "You said you wanted an escape pilot? I've been looking through a lot of options - the Commonwealth army, merchant pilots, even smugglers and the Lunar Army. I'm sending you my research now."

"Thank you, Cress." Selene shifted in her seat. "Cress, you're not going to believe who I found."

"What?" She looked worried.

"Your father is here." Selene watched confusion fall onto Cress' face. "He ran away after you were taken. He thought you were dead! And now he's helping the Commonwealth find a cure for letumosis."

"Dr. Erland is my father?" Cress asked.

"His real name is Sage Darnel. I asked him about you, to make sure it was him. He really wants to meet you. He never would have left Luna if he knew you were alive. He's pretty mad at himself."

"I don't know if I'm ready to have a dad," Cress said.

"Well it's up to you! He can't make you see him. But I'm going to come get you in a few weeks. Take some time to think about it. You can hide on my ship if you want."

Cress nodded. "Thank you, Princess. You know, your cousins - Winter and Apogee - they're touring the outer provinces, and there's an LSO escorting them."

"What?" Selene asked. "Those things are crazy. I'm not sure Apogee is strong enough to handle one. Winny must be so scared..."

"Well the rumor is that he's coming down on your ship, disguised as a Lunar Guard."

"Oh yeah let's just hide all of our plans I plain sight, great idea." Selene crossed her arms. "I can't let an LSO stay here; those things are dangerous. Do you know who it is?"

"Alpha Kelsey."

Selene laughed. "Ze'ev? That's hilarious. There must be something going on."

"It looks like the rest of his pack has been shipped out to Paris."

Selene frowned. "Well let's keep that Alpha out of Europe. Or something."

"And Jacin is scheduled to guard Thaumaturge Mira on Earth."

"That's great news! Things are really going to get messed up for him if he stays on Luna."

"What about Princess Winter?" Cress asked.

"She'll be fine. If she gets in any trouble, make sure Aphelion and Apogee smuggle her to the Commonwealth. Emperor Rikan will take care of her. So will your father."

"Do you want me to get in touch with the Lacuses now?" Cress asked.

"No. If you need something from them, the password is 'Hecate'."

Cress nodded. "How long do you think I'm going to be here?" 

"Three or four weeks. I'm going to commission good tech so you can still work once I have you with me. I know you'll probably want a vacation -"

"It will be an honor," Cress said firmly. 

Selene smiled. "Thank you, Cress. Hey, who do you recommend for our pilot?"

Cress smiled. "Captain Thorne."

"I'll take a look at him, then."

*****

"Princess Selene?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yes, Prince Kaito?"

"Please, call me Kai."

"Then Prince Kai." She would not invite him to call her Leeny. Not yet.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me? I'm sure we can make whatever you'd like."

"Lunch sounds nice. Somewhere private, maybe? I know there are still a lot of microphones and cameras around, and honestly being surrounded by human strangers feels different than being surrounded by Lunar strangers."

"Does it?" Kai asked. "Well there's a lovely library near my room. I'm sure no one will bother us there."

"Thank you. Can we have curry for lunch? The Commonwealth has so many different kinds, and I'd like to try as many as possible."

"Oh, Princess, you could eat nothing but curry for three and a half years and not have tried every type we have."

Selene laughed. "That's exciting."

"Do you like spicy food?"

"Yes."

"Do you like chicken?"

"Yes."

"Do you like tomatoes or onion?"

"Both. I'm pretty easy to please when it comes to food."

"Our chef will be excited."

"Did you want to talk to me?" Selene asked. "Because I get the feeling you're not just here to flirt."

"I just think that you're probably the bravest person I've ever met. And if I'm going to be married off for political reasons, I'm glad it's to someone who fights to do the right thing."

Selene laughed and tugged at the end of her ponytail. "I'm glad I'm going to marry someone as nice as you. Hey, how far away is lunch?"

"Probably two hours."

"Would you like to go to the market with me?"

"Yes," he said immediately. "Just let me change first."

Selene changed into her crewwoman's uniform, and by the time she was done (damn that shaky hand) Kai was back wearing a hoodie and some dirty cargo shorts. 

"Will this be okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he said. "People will think you're just off work."

"Cool, cool."

The market was amazing. On Luna, when Selene wanted to shop, she called ahead and the managers would clear the store for her. For basic things, she usually sent a guard or attendant to get it for her. Even balls and state dinners were a small affair, as Levana was very selective with her favors (unlike Queen Channary). Consequently, she'd never been in a crowd this big. The population of New Beijing was nearly two-thirds the population of Luna, and it felt like all of them were here at the market.

"Try not to stare," Kai said. "People will steal your stuff or give you a bad bargain."

"But there's just so much stuff," Selene said. "Everywhere I look, there's something I haven't seen before."

"Honestly?" Kai said, "That's true for me, too. A lot of people in this country live so differently from me that the contents of the common cupboard are completely foreign to me. When I first saw ammonia being sold, I thought it was a type of oil you might fry food in. It's not, by the way. It's a cleaning product that smells like rancid piss."

Selene laughed. 

"Is there something in particular you're looking for?" he asked. "I probably know where it is."

"An android."

"Really?" Kai asked. "I thought Lunars hated androids because you can't use your glamor on them."

"My mother was actually quite famous for using mirrors," Selene said, "and you can't trick mirrors with a glamor, either."

"Do you use mirrors?" he asked.

"No," Selene said, "but your attendants won't start readying the palace for my ship's arrival for a couple more days. I've gotten used to seeing my reflection in the mirror."

"Do you want them to cover the mirrors?" Kai asked. "At least in your room?"

"No. It's smart to have them wait. Besides, my room will change once my ship arrives. And you'll get to see my Lunar clothes."

"Are they different?"

"Less pants, more robes," Selene explained. "But I think an android assistant will be useful when working with Lunars."

"We just use ID chips to keep track of someone's identity."

"We don't have those," Selene said. "It's really hard to imitate someone else's glamour, so it becomes a kind of thumbprint. Only House Blackburn seems to be able to do it, and not many of us, either. I can do it, my aunt can do it, my Lacus cousins can do it. The thing is, imitating someone's appearance is easy! But copying their glamor - its size, color, the way it sparkles - is very difficult."

"And you can do that?" Kai asked.

"Yes. Not terrifically well, though. I've always focused more on controlling Army officers in case of an attack. I think I'm up to twenty average guards and ten or twelve special operatives?"

"What's the difference?" Kai asked.

Selene hesitated. She could tell him the full truth right now - that there were LSOs stationed all over Earth right now, waiting to strike, and they were horrifically difficult to control - but she hadn't signed a treaty yet. The information they had was a sign of goodwill from her. And how would they react when Ze'ev showed up? 

"Your average guard has next to no glamor, which makes them easy to control. Our special operatives are controlled by trained Thaumaturges. They are particularly difficult to control."

"Are humans easy to control because we have no glamor?" Kai asked seriously.

"You're easy to trick," Selene said. "I mean, this dirt on my face isn't real, but you see it, right?"

Kai nodded.

"But I've never tried to control a human. Besides, what would be the point? Whatever orders or feelings you gave them  
Go away once they're out if your range."

"So you couldn't control how someone felt about you?" Kai asked.

"Not forever. But that used to be illegal on Luna. Making someone feel... A certain way about you."

"Romantically?"

Selene nodded.

"Why isn't it illegal anymore?"

Selene looked away. "I'm not sure. But it reminds me of just how terrifying our abilities are. Sometimes I think we have too much control." She expected him to agree with that. When he didn't immediately do so, she turned to look at him.

"That has to depend on the person, doesn't it?" he asked. "I mean, who cares if you want blue hair, right? But there should be laws protecting people from misusing it and hurting others."

Selene reached up to Kai's hair and tugged on a lock. She glamored it blue and tugged it down, making his hair longer until he could see it. 

Kai touched the lock of hair. "I can even feel it. Like it's really there."

Selene pulled his hand away gently, and the hair disappeared. "And now it's not."

"That's crazy," he said. "I had no idea how real it would be."

"If it was something I had never felt before - like cowhide or chicken feathers - it would have come out wrong," Selene confessed. "We're not omnipotent."

"Who cares? That was amazing." Kai smiled. "Let's get you your android, Princess. There's a woman over there selling second hand stuff. I think I see an android."

The woman had a lot of weird stuff - an android, some jewel necklaces, a TV, clothes, even car parts.

"Parts or whole?" Kaito asked, pointing to the android in the furthest corner of the woman's stall.

"Whole."

"Can we turn her on?" Kaito asked.

"Yes," the woman said, turning around. "I have her personality chip right here. I don't like to leave her on. She gets annoying." 

Kai looked at Selene in confusion. "Annoying?" he mouthed. Androids were programmed to be unobtrusive and to follow instructions. How could one be annoying? 

And then she turned it on.

"Iko, say hello."

"Why, so you can sell me off more quickly?" the android asked. 

"Oh my god," Kaito whispered. 

Selene kneeled down next to Iko.

"Tell me," she said, "can you be brutally honest?"

"I'm already too honest. I think they forgot the line of code that gives us tact."

"And can you remember convoluted histories and gossip?"

"Yeah, but why do you need an android for gossip?"

"Last question, can you access the web on your own network?"

"Yes," Iko said proudly, "I am equipped with my own router and hotspot technology."

"Perfect." Selene looked up at the woman. "How much?"

The woman considered. "1500 univs."

"Don't take that," Iko said. "I'm only worth about 600."

The woman nudged Iko's treads with her foot.

"800," Kaito countered.

"1100."

"900."

"1000."

"Deal!" Selene said.

Kaito pulled out a stick of credit, and the woman walked off to charge it.

"You're going to like your new living space," Selene said. "It's pretty fancy."

"You could live in a ditch on the side of a road," Iko said, "and I wouldn't care. Adri is awful, and she hates me."

"When we get there, I'll tell you all about the horrible things we have in common," Selene said. "And the great adventure we'll go on together."

"Are you taking me on your ship? The one you work on?" Iko asked. 

"I'll explain later."

"What adventures are you going on?" Kai asked.

"I'll explain later," Selene said. "Maybe over lunch?"

He nodded. "Well let's get going before we're late."

*****

"This is the final agreement," Emperor Rikan told her. "All of my advisors agreed to the terms we discussed, and thus is the final wording. I made it all as clear as possible; you will find no vaguities here."

"Thank you," Selene said, reading it over. "There is something else I wish to discuss with you - the announcement of my engagement."

"I believed that you did not wish it to be announced," the Emperor said, "but if that is not the case..."

"I think it would be foolish to assume that my aunt will not find out, especially when I refuse to return to Luna and Thaumaturge Mira comes back without engagement terms. Waiting for her to find out might give us the element of surprise and allow us to gather more information, but it also means that we might not know when she finds out. That would leave us open to being poisoned with false information or to attack. We would completely lose the element of surprise."

"The element of surprise is useless if you don't use it," the Emperor agreed. "You sound like you already have something in mind."

"I do. When I am out if surgery, I will be quite weak and take a while to recover. I propose that we wait until just after Thaumaturge Mira's arrival, then your son and I leave on a discrete ship with a small team that we can use to attack or gather information as we like. I would like a ship and a captain that can't be traced back to the Commonwealth."

"And you have some people in mind?" Emperor Rikan asked. 

"Well one option is hiring a merchant ship. They come with their own crew and are well-maintained. Unfortunately, you can buy them out of their contract and we have no real way of ensuring their allegiance. Another option is smugglers. They come with many of the same problems and none of its perks. But having a smaller crew means we will be less conspicuous and that we will have more room on the ship for housing and other tools."

"Like a high-tech computer system."

"Yes, exactly. As for allegiance, maybe the promise of a pardon will be sufficient enough of a bribe."

"A pardon! Are you looking at smugglers who are already imprisoned?"

"If they are in prison," Selene explained, "no one will expect them to be out in the world aiding a prince and princess. And if they are in prison, it will be quite easy to contact them."

"I don't like the idea of my son having no one for company but Lunar soldiers and petty thieves."

"I understand you wanting to keep Kai here," Selene said gently, "but it is the easiest way to keep him safe and to uphold our agreement. If Levana captures Kaito, our engagement is essentially useless; it protects neither him nor me. If the palace is attached, both he and you are in danger. If he is away and you are captured, he can set up a new, temporary capitol and rule the Commonwealth from there."

"I want a list of the team you want to take before he goes, and I want to know which criminal you're trusting with your life."

"Captain Carswell Thorne." Selene slid his files across the table. "He's either a criminal with a heart of gold or a very good liar. I like him either way. Someone that self-involved gas to be creative in a pinch."

"This man deserted from the American Army; he has no sense of national or planetary alliance. He would give you up in a second."

“If he were truly faced with Lunars, he wouldn’t have to. They would only need to release him from a glamor to get information out of him. When it comes to that, you need a really good liar.” Selene leaned back. “Humans can’t overcome glamor. Sure, our guards can’t control humans, only trick them with false appearances, but most of our guards are there to escort Thaumaturges. Our weakest Thaumaturges can control seven or eight guards at a time. With humans, the numbers are probably higher than that. I don’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of humans. I want to be surrounded by people who can fight back. That means Lunars.”

Kaito leaned forward. “Father, I think she’s right. And she said there would be some shells on the team – people who can’t be controlled by glamor at all! I said that Dr. Erland could be our go-between. He’s one of ours; maybe we could even get him to leave with us. Take care of Selene and be the person who brings a Commonwealth balance to the whole operation.”

“Dr. Erland is too high profile to just disappear,” Emperor Rikan reminded him. “And he is a human, besides. I would be happier with a team of shells, loyal and dedicated, taking you, but where would we find such a thing?”

“Well, we could just start kidnapping them from Luna,” Selene said, “but that would be very involved and we would need a team besides.”

“What do you intend to do with your team? Smuggle in vaccines?”

Selene shook her head. “I actually have smuggler connections who will take vaccines directly to the Commonwealth.”

“I appreciate that,” Emperor Rikan said. “How soon can we expect the first shipment?”

“Well, I haven’t asked them to start sending yet. Are you still testing the samples I gave you?”

“Your samples cleared today, which is what my advisors were waiting for. How about this – I will send my son with you after we receive the first batch of vaccines from Luna?”

Selene nodded. “A sound decision. Have you already administered the second sample I gave you, Emperor?”

“No. My advisors and I are still arguing over whether I should be vaccinated before my son.”

“Maybe the first batch will be delivered before you decide.” Selene signed the papers. “There. It’s official: Prince Kaito and I are betrothed and the Commonwealth is at war with Luna.”

“We can get you into surgery tonight. Be sure not to eat anything,” Rikan told her. “It will make you sick when they anaesthetize you.”

“Thank you, Emperor.” Selene stood up. “I better get to my room. Nothing is more horrible than watching people eat when you cannot.”

*****

There was a knock at the door. “May I come in?”

“You’re up late, Kai,” Selene said. She closed her book.

“You’re going into surgery in an hour.”

She shrugged.

“Are you nervous?”

It took Selene a while to find the words, but Kai only walked in and sat next to her. “I’m going to be the first cyborg I’ve ever met.”

“No Lunar cyborgs, right?”

“We hate technology like that so much. Anything that might threaten our glamors… It’s not even outlawed or anything; it just doesn’t happen. Literally. People would rather die than do what I’m doing.”

“And you would rather live?” Kai asked.

Selene shook her head. “I would rather unseat Levana. She –” There was a lump in her throat. “I thought she loved me.” She covered her face with her hands. “I really did. My cousin Aphelion always said she poisoned my mother with regolith. Levana told me my mom got regolith poisoning from meeting lovers in the caves beneath the city. I felt so stupid for believing her when I found out I’d been poisoned. And she’s still trying to play it off like she loves me, like she’s this perfect, amazing aunt. She’s such an idiot. But maybe I’m a bigger idiot.”

“How could you be an idiot?” Kai asked. “You’re here. You’re fighting her. An idiot would have stayed on Luna to die instead of running away to Earth to become an illegal cyborg. An idiot wouldn’t have thought of all the people on Luna who will be worse off for her rule. You’re anything but an idiot.”

“I am an idiot,” Selene whispered. “I miss her so much. I miss how it was before – when I thought she loved me. Before I knew I’d already been betrayed.”

“You’ll be okay,” Kai assured her. “Levana took a lot from you, but once you’re Queen you’ll be free to build your own family again. And you can love – really love, not the pretend stuff she was doing. Imagine how amazing it will feel when you know it’s the real thing?”

“What if she’s ruined me and I can’t trust anyone ever again?” Selene laughed. “I just signed a piece of paper that said I would marry you, not that I would love you.”

“Is there already someone that you know loves you for sure?” Kai asked. “Don’t just think romantic love. Any love.”

Selene nodded. “My cousin Winter loves me. She wouldn’t lie.”

“Anyone else?”

“Jacin. I don’t think he would ever say so, but he’s like a brother to me. He wouldn’t betray me.”

“And if you have them, will you be okay?” Kai asked.

Selene nodded. “They’re everything to me.”

“Then it doesn’t matter if you never fall in love or make new friends. Right now, just focus on what you do have: their love.”

Selene held Kai’s hand. “Thank you.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about Lunars hating you for being a cyborg,” Kai said. “You don’t have to tell them. You don’t have to tell anyone. Luna doesn’t have a cyborg registry, so it’s not even the government’s business. It’s just yours.”

“I am the government,” Selene whispered. “The council is merely a formality used to redirect work away from the crown.”

“Hey! Our monarchies have something in common.”

Selene laughed. “Thank you for coming, Kai.”

“Anytime, Princess. When you wake up, you’ll have new eyes. It’ll be like seeing me for the first time all over again.”

“I could look at you a thousand times,” Selene told him, “and never get tired of seeing your smile.”

Kai smiled at her.

“Perfect.”


	6. Partisan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene recovers from surgery.

When Selene woke up, she couldn’t open her eyes. There was a faint throb going through her entire body, and she could hear humming, but she didn’t know where it was coming from. She lifted her left hand and touched the bandages over her face. Her eyes felt like metal; she couldn’t squish them like she could regular eyes. She touched the back of her skull. Most of it was bandaged, but she could feel where they shaved her head. 

She lifted her right one. It felt heavy, but that might just be how tired she was. Maybe the anaesthesia hadn’t worn off, or maybe they had her on sedatives as well as painkillers.

“Princess?”

“Dr. Erland?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“How long are the bandages going to be on for?” Selene asked.

“We will check it later today, and hopefully that will be it.” He took a deep breath. “Selene, things are looking good! Very good. We didn’t have to take 40% of your body. You are now 36.28% cyborg. We, uh, we had to remove your tear ducts, to make room for your optical drive. Good news, though! We added a lie detector. Fairly standard for cyborgs as rich as you are – in fact, many rich Earthens get cyborg eyes instead of glasses. They think growing old is such a hassle. Foolish, huh?”

“How long until I can walk?”

“I’d like to put you in physical therapy until you leave. The metal is going to seem heavy for a while, so you need to gain some weight, put on muscle. If you lose weight, it will just hurt more. Lift weights, do stretches. You have about two weeks before you leave, yes? Enough time to show you what you need to do. You can connect to the internet from your head, now.”

“Am I gonna be in a wheelchair?”

“You should be fine in two, three days. You just need bedrest and to make sure your incisions don’t open up.”

“Stitches?”

“Tissue glue. Should be fine, just keep an eye on it. We’ve reinforced your spine, and that’s the part that will probably hurt the longest but will heal the quickest. Small incisions, least intrusive work. Which is good because you’ll be fine for walking soon. Your foot wasn’t too bad, we took it just above the ankle. Your arm… we took your whole arm.”

“It’s been shaking for years.”

“It had a lot of poison. Your heart didn’t have as much as I thought there would be, we only had to replace two chambers rather than the whole thing. Your brain… It was scary to look at, but ultimately we didn’t take much. Your control center’s back there. You won’t see brain matter back there, but it can knock you out if it’s not going. There’s a control switch. Don’t let anyone know, just the absolute minimum of people. Just one, maybe two people. Probably Kaito.”

“Kaito?” Selene asked. 

“He will be your husband. He’ll probably be spending the most amount of time with you. Might be good.”

“For my control panel?”

Dr. Erland shrugged. “Or someone else. Your choice.” 

"I do have an android you know."

"Yes, and I see you've requisitioned paperwork to buy an escort droid. You must be planning something interesting."

"I am. Doctor, have you had a chance to look at Linh Garan's work?"

"Not much. I've been busy working on you. When your bandages are off, I'll show you the advantages I've put in your new hand."

"I just thought reading papers about something called a bioelectric security system would relax you."

"I have found one interesting thing," Dr. Erland said. "A French woman named Michelle Benoit has a prototype of Linh's. I'll look at his papers, and maybe you can run off to Rieux, France, and tell me if his work's any good. If it is, maybe I can work on something while you traipse about the globe destroying hubs of Lunar information."

"This is very important to me," Selene told him. "If this does what I hope it does, then I will give you anything you want. I don't think you understand just how badly I want this."

"I think I know what you want it for," Dr. Erland said quietly. "After all, something has to be done with Levana when you win the war."

Selene didn't correct him. Surely he could think of other application for Linh's prototype, but once Lunars could travel freely on Earth, who would want to hide their glamor?

*****

"Iko, are you there?"

"I'm here, Selene."

"Are you excited to be working at the palace?"

"So excited! Prince Kai is so dreamy! And he talks to me! Mostly about you, though. Are you his girlfriend?" Iko asked. 

"Actually, we're engaged," Selene said. 

"What? Oh my god that's so amazing! How do the tabloids not know this?" Iko handed Selene a bottle of water.

"Because right now I'm supposed to be on the moon, doing a tour of my kingdom."

"Wait, you're THAT Selene?"

Selene nodded.

"That is so romantic! You are so lucky."

"Iko," Selene said slowly, "Prince Kai and I are going to take a trip soon. You're coming with me, but since I just had this surgery I need someone more... Capable of physical labor to help me out. How would you like for me to put your personality chip into an escort droid?"

"That sounds amazing! I've always wanted to wear shoes!"

Selene laughed. "Well, we'll get you some."

"Here's your pill, Selene,"

"Thank you, Iko."

"I can't believe I got bought by a princess. This is a dream come true."

"I'm glad," Selene said. "You're nothing like I thought an android would be. I'm glad for that, too."

"Are you going to take me to the moon?"

"More than a few times. Hopefully your new body will show up tomorrow. Then we can start my physical therapy."

"Are you excited to see all the cool things you can do?" Iko asked.

"Dr. Erland said he had a surprise for me. Maybe it's something really cool, like a hot chocolate dispenser."

"That would be amazing," Iko said in a serious tone.

"Iko?" Selene asked. "Can you go get Kaito for me? Dr. Erland and Fatima are coming soon to check my eyes and maybe take off my bandages."

"That is so romantic! I'll be right back."

*****

Fatima's cool fingers pressed on the hot skin around Selene's eyes.

"Will it scar?" Selene asked.

"No. Please keep your eyes closed."

"Does it look alright? My body's not rejecting them, is it?"

"It looks fine," Fatima assured her. "Your face should be fully healed in no more than three weeks."

"My eyebrows aren't scarred, are they?" Selene asked.

"Not at all."

"Fatima, you sound too optimistic. Kai, is Fatima lying to me?"

Kaito laughed. "You're fine, Selene. Mostly your skin just looks pinkish. Inflamed, maybe."

"You will be here long enough that we can see you don't get infected," Fatima assured her. 

Selene touched her eyelids. The metal behind them felt smooth and hard.

"My face feels warm."

"Your body is working to heal it," Fatima told her patiently. "Go ahead and open your eyes."

The room was too bright; she had to blink a few times, and then - her eyes adjusted the brightness. 

"This is crazy," Selene said. She looked at Kaito. Her vision was better than she could ever remember it being. Even two feet away, she could see the lines in his lips and the texture of his clothes. 

"How does it look?" she asked him.

"They look real!" he said. "It's much more realistic than I thought it would be."

"Here," Fatima said, "let me run a few basic tests."

Selene nodded and turned to her. 

"Watch my finger." Fatima moved her finger horizontally. She nodded, satisfied that Selene's eyes were tracking properly. "Cover one eye and read the sign on the right behind me."

"It says 'Vision is a gift'."

"Good. Now cover the other eye and read the sign on the left."

"It says 'Replace your cameras every five years!' Weird."

Fatima smiled. "Yes, very important information. Now we installed a standard lie detector in your eyes. When I lie, you should see a blinking orange light. Nod when you do. My name is Fatima, and I am twelve years old."

The light wasn't very big, but there was no way Selene could have missed it. She nodded. 

"Good. Now let me test your brightness adjustment." Fatima shone a small flashlight into Selene's eyes. "Did the room get darker?"

"Yes."

"Good." She took the light away. "And now?"

"The brightness went up again."

Fatima covered Selene's eyes with her hand. "And now?"

"It adjusted again."

"Good! It seems your eyes are working perfectly."

"Thank you," Selene said. "Now may I see a mirror?"

Kaito handed her one. 

Selene touched the swollen skin around her nose. The upper half of her face was bigger than the lower half. Her skin was so stretched, she could see light freckles that had faded years ago. Her eyes were puffy, but not red. She looked closely – there were fake veins in the whites of her eyes. She touched her fake cornea. It was dry and cool.

“Now, Princess,” Fatima said, “I have eyedrops for you. You will need to use them once a day so that the skin under your eyelids doesn’t dry out.”

“Couldn’t you guys have just left in my tear ducts?” Selene asked.

“Not if you wanted eyes,” Fatima said. “There’s a lot of support tech that goes in there. Please, just remember to use the eyedrops. Otherwise, your eyes will start to itch. It won’t be any fun. And remember to be very careful about getting oils or chemicals in your eyes. Human eyes are sensitive; tech eyes are expensive.”

“Are human eyes sensitive?” Selene asked. “I’ve never had them.”

Fatima smiled. “Forgive me. You’re the first Lunar I’ve talked to. You look like anyone else.”

“I’m not using my glamor,” Selene said. She waved a hand in front of her face, putting on her usual glamor.

Fatima’s pupils dilated. Her smile was no longer tight across her face; it was loose and mellow.

Kai leaned in. “Your eyes look the same. They did a really good job.”

“Thank you,” Selene said. She looked at the mirror again. No matter what Fatima and Kaito saw, she was still a sick girl recovering from major surgery. Even if her glamor was the same, her body was different now. She felt different, too. She looked her reflection in the eyes. “I’m going to live,” she murmured.

*****

Selene’s computer pinged. She picked it up, wondering if Cress was calling. There were very few people she had given her new handle to, and Winter would be too scared to call.

She answered.

“Helloooo,” Apogee said. “Oh my god, your face.”

“It’s a long story,” Selene said. “How are you? Back home?”

“Yes! Everything went well. I made a point of not using my glamor a couple of times in public, just to rely on makeup, right? The guards bought it. Everyone bought it. I was happy to get out of there, though. I just glamoured everyone into thinking I was on board and didn’t want to eat. It’s only a few hours’ trip, anyway. You can get yourself onboard for the fanfare?” 

Selene nodded. “I’m going in with customs.”

“You’re already on Earth?” Apogee asked.

“Yes. I have some allies. There will be an announcement in about a week. Look, if things get bad, I need you and Cousin Aphelion to smuggle Winter to Earth, where she’ll be safe. Codeword is ‘bank account’. If you or I decide to get her out of there, we’ll give the other the codeword and send a location. You’re my eyes on the inside for this one. I need you and your mother to run rebellion on Luna while I handle the Earth side of things.”

Apogee nodded slowly. “Well that publicity tour I just did for you probably helped a lot. Levana visits the outer provinces a lot. You probably have more support among the royals than the common people.”

“Do they love her? Or is it her glamor?”

“I don’t know. I mean, if you’ve been glamored to love someone two or three times a year since birth, you’re going to have a lot of pleasant memories. Maybe it is just long-term brainwashing,” Apogee said, “but that doesn’t mean it isn’t effective.”

“I’m going to have to make some bold moves to get support,” Selene said. “But a few decisions have been made for me, so I guess it’s not that much of a decision.”

“Good luck,” Apogee told her. “Before I forget, I have good news.”

“Yeah?”

“I got that guard of yours, Jacin, moved to your detail instead of Thaumaturge Mira’s. I think I left Levana pretty convinced that it was her idea and that he’s going to spy on you for Mira. Maybe it’s true; I have no idea if he’s one of your double agents.”

“More information to feed to the beast,” Selene agreed. 

“Awesome, then it was a good thing! I’m glad you got smuggled in okay. That other shipment you ordered should get there the day after tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Apogee. You’ve been absolutely invaluable to me.”

"Mother is working on expanding her network to get more vaccines to Earth, but it's hard. Especially since we know war is coming and they don't. They know we know something we aren't saying, so they don't trust us. But sometimes the money is too good."

"We'll keep on with that," Selene said. "I'm sure my allies will bankroll it if they need to."

"I can't believe there are Lunars helping Earthens."

Selene shrugged. "You would be surprised at how many Lunars live on Earth."

"I know we help a lot of them get there," Apogee said, "but Mom doesn't keep records. Too dangerous. But there's them and how many kids they've had."

"It's a lot," Selene agreed. "There's more than enough for what I need."

"Soldiers?"

"Safe houses."

*****

When her ship docked into customs, Selene boarded with the other officers. She stayed invisible and easily found her room - the empty one with Jacin standing outside. 

"Hurry up," Jacin whispered. "You have maybe seven minutes to change."

As if she couldn't glamor the officers into believing she was fully clothed. But she couldn't fool the cameras she would meet once they flew to the palace.

Trying to get into her dress so quickly was frustrating. She wasn't quite used to her cyborg arm, and she kept overshooting for the buttons. The robe that went on top was easier, and she had to let her hair out of her ponytail to put on her veil. 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in!"

It wasn't the customs officers; it was Ze'ev.

"Alpha Kelsey, how lovely of you to join me."

"How lovely of you to join us," he said flatly. "Your scent's changed, but at least it's you. I don't like that cousin of yours."

"Winter?"

"No, the other one."

Selene laughed. "I never could hide anything from you, Ze'ev. But you're here now."

"And no LSOs for you to attack me with."

"It made you stronger. Made you rise up through the ranks. And now look! You're on a special mission to Earth, guarding the princess. I think you'll like Earthen food."

"I'm not going to pretend you aren't completely ruthless," Ze'ev said, "but I will pretend you didn't show up just a few minutes ago."

Selene patted his face. "And that's all I ask."

"Princess?"

"Yes, Alpha Kelsey?"

"We're on Earth, so there's no need to practice, right?"

"Only if I'm attacked. I doubt it will happen. I've already been here a week."

"But the public doesn't know that."

Selene shrugged. "I'm just as likely to control my attackers as I am, you."

"Then let's hope no one attacks you."

*****

There was a crowd surrounding the palace, and it roared louder than any beast in Winter's menagerie. Some signs said "Lunars Go Home" while others said "Welcome Princess". She could do what Levana would never do and remove her veil... But it would be easy to tell she'd just had surgery, at least to people familiar with the surgery. Showing off would be stupid at this point in the game. 

Ze'ev and Jacin walked behind her, looking at the crowd, but not waving like her. 

"How'd the surgery go?" Jacin asked.

"Great. I should be regolith-free in two months."

"Will we be home by then?" Jacin asked.

"Aren't we returning in three weeks?" Ze'ev asked.

"We're staying on Earth," Selene informed him. "And we probably won't be back on Luna in three months. On the other hand, I am officially going to survive to my eighteenth birthday."

"Then why don't we just wait until then" Jacin asked. 

"After what I promised to get this far? Levana would attack me anyhow. I'd rather strike first. Not to mention what schemes Levana will create to keep herself on the throne."

Ze'ev leaned close to her. "You're planning a civil war?"

"I am. Congratulations, Alpha Kelsey. You're officially a double agent."

"I don't think I can provide very much useful information."

"I have more information than I know what to do with, actually, but I never took a close look at your program. You can brief me on it once we've left, and I can relay the information to my allies."

"Is the Commonwealth one of your allies?" Ze'ev asked. 

"You'll find out soon enough." Selene grinned, but Ze'ev probably couldn't see it through her veil. 

"When are we leaving New Beijing?" Jacin asked. 

"I'm not sure yet," Selene said, "but don't bother unpacking."

"Understood."

A Black woman with blue dreadlocks stood at the doorway. She was dressed in a charcoal business suit and red heels.

"This way, please, your highness."

"Iko?" Selene asked. "Is that you?"

Iko nodded excitedly, then smoothed her hair back. "Prince Kai said I needed to be extra professional on this assignment."

"Only in front of the crowd, Iko."

"He gave me a clipboard!" She waved it excitedly. They followed her into the palace. 

"Did he get you shoes?" Selene asked. 

"Yes! I have sparkly flats. And scrubs to wear. And some normal clothes. And this!"

"Good! And the nurses showed you my physical therapy routine?"

"Yup! And I downloaded first aid and CPR from the internet! And Dr. Erland or me a manual for your, uh, prosthetics!"

"Now we just have to talk to the emperor and wait for our ship." 

"He's giving you his ship?" Jacin asked. 

"And a captain," Selene said. "As a betrothal present."

"You're marrying the Emperor?" Ze'ev asked.

"Ew, no!" Iko said. "She's marrying the prince."

"How does Prince Kaito feel about his Lunar fiancée?" Jacin teased. 

"Ohmygod they're so romantic," Iko gushed. 

"Iko, do you remember when I asked if you were good at gossip?" Selene asked. 

"Yeah?"

"You're supposed to gossip to me, not about me."

"Oh. My bad."

Selene sighed. "It's alright. I'll go to my new room and show you all my Lunar clothes. You'll like it."

"That already sounds amazing."

*****

Selene sat between Jacin and Ze’ev at dinner. She had considered letting them stand guard, but then decided it would be more terrifying to have them act casually. She hoped her show of strength would impress the emperor. The way she was managing to eat with her veil still covering her face was certainly impressing Kaito.

“How soon will we be able to move, Rikan-ge?” Selene asked. 

Kaito turned to her, surprised by her choice of honorific.

“I agreed with your suggestion on the pilot,” Emperor Rikan said, “and your ship will be fully packed tomorrow. Were you planning on leaving sooner than we discussed.”

“It might be prudent to have me and your son already in hiding when Thaumaturge Mira arrives on Earth. Hopefully it will give us time to help a few people make some escapes and gather some information.”

“Are you looking after specific information?” Emperor Rikan asked over shark fin soup.

“Yes. I’m investigating the inventions of Linh Garan, who died of letumosis a few years ago. I believe it will be very useful to Lunar-Earthen relations, and provide peace of mind to many government officials here on Earth.”

“How interesting,” the emperor said. 

“I’ve spoken to Dr. Erland about the science at length. Any information we find will go to him. Hopefully he can brief you on everything at your discretion.”

“I, too, have good news,” the emperor said. “Kaito has been vaccinated against letumosis.”

“That’s great! Especially since we’ll be traveling so much. Most of my team will be immune to it, but you never know what you can catch out there.”

“I’m glad to have the future of the Commonwealth be so secure,” Emperor Rikan said. “As soon as your next shipment of vaccines comes, you may leave.”

“It should be here tomorrow afternoon,” Selene assured him. “You should vaccinate your staff, first thing. I know there are people in quarantine who probably need it more urgently, but your staff travels all throughout the city every day.”

“Actually, we plan to empty our quarantine wards as quickly as possible,” Kaito explained. “After that, we will immunize our health workers, to reduce cross infections as quickly as possible. After that, schools – both to keep children healthy and because schools gather large numbers of people in one place at a time. Then come palace and office workers and people who live in apartment buildings, and so on.”

“Dr. Erland has said that the vaccine should only be given to people older than seven,” Selene said carefully.

“This is true, and we plan to follow that,” Kaito said, “but there are also many children older than that in our schools, not to mention the teachers.”

“How about for the children seven and under, you vaccinate their parents and caregivers?” Selene suggested. “That will give them a bubble of immunity, even if they would be harmed by the actual vaccine.”

“It’s a nice idea,” Torin said, “but unfortunately, we’re not sure if we’ll be getting vaccines in a schedule that would allow such a tactic.”

“Your suggestion is not without merit,” the emperor said. “Perhaps we could discuss modifying it later, Torin?”

“Of course, your majesty.”

*****

She could walk (for up to twenty minutes), but they still put her in a wheelchair to board her onto Captain Carswell’s ship. She was wearing a paper mask over her mouth – the kind they give out in hospital waiting rooms – to avoid being caught on surveillance cameras. Iko was pushing the chair while Kaito fidgeted at her side. Jacin and Ze’ev were watching them from afar, Jacin making his way to the ship first, and Ze’ev being last.

“I should be pushing you,” Kai said.

“Why? Is there some cultural romance about pushing a wheelchair?” Selene asked.

Iko giggled.

“This luggage is heavy! And Iko is stronger than me.”

“I’m stronger than you,” Selene pointed out. “My arm is metal.”

“What about your flesh arm?” Kai asked.

“We can armwrestle on the ship,” she offered. “Right now, Iko is my nurse. Look, she’s dressed for it. And you’re my older brother, taking me to a hospital in America.”

“People probably think we’re avoiding the Cyborg Draft.”

Selene shrugged. “Good for them. People always have shitty opinions of rich people anyway.”

“Even other rich people?” Iko asked.

“Yes, but that’s a different kind of opinion. A less generalizing one.”

“Is that it? Up ahead?” Kaito asked.

“Yes!” Iko said. “I recognize it from the pictures Torin emailed me.”

“That’s… different,” Kai said.

“I like it,” Selene said. “It’s vintage.”

A painted naked woman stared down at them from the side of the ship.


	7. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rampion heads to France!

Jacin was standing on the ramp. 

"I've checked everything over. No security breaches," he said. He leaned in. "This thing is a piece of crap."

"This scrap metal is our home now," Selene informed him.

"Why is there a naked woman painted on the side?" Kaito asked. 

Captain Carswell Thorne walked onto the ramp. "Because it's a grand American tradition, dating back to the late Second Era!"

"But she's naked," Kaito said. 

"I can definitely appreciate naked women," Selene said. 

"Thank you!" Carswell said. "Let me show you to the bunks."

"There was a lot of junk in here," Kaito whispered. "Some of it was stolen artefacts worth millions of univs. We can't exactly return them without raising suspicion, so they're sitting in a warehouse, waiting for the end of a war."

"The war hasn't even begun," Ze'ev said with disgust. 

Jacin snorted. "Of course it has."

"This war began when Levana poisoned my mother," Selene said firmly.

"Should I come back later?" Thorne asked. "I'm sure it won't be hard for you guys to find bedrooms."

"Let's just leave," Selene told him.

"Okay! Who's flying?"

They all looked at him blankly.

"You don't fly?" Selene asked slowly. 

"Not particularly well. I thought you guys would bring a pilot." 

Kai rubbed his eyes in frustration.

Jacin sighed. "I'll go. But Selene, we either need another pilot or another guard."

Selene nodded. "Take us to Rieux, France."

Thorne followed Jacin. Selene looked to Kai.

"Let's pick our rooms."

Iko rolled Selene behind him.

"Do I get a room?" she asked.

"Of course," Selene said. "There's actually a lot of rooms on this thing. And a medbay. It's small, but the Emperor made sure it has everything we need."

“Do you guys, um, want me to leave you alone and go check out the medbay?” Iko asked.

“Yes, Iko, thank you,” Kaito said. He took the wheelchair handles from her.

Iko squealed. “He touched me!” Then she raced off down the hall.

“Does Iko have a crush on me?” he asked Selene.

“I wouldn’t worry,” Selene said. “She is far too invested in our romance to bother us about it.”

“I’ve never met an android like her,” Kai said. “It’s nice, actually. I thought it would be weird, but it’s not.”

"Treating her like a person, you mean?" Selene asked. "I noticed none of your androids are like Iko. They all have names, but none of them have distinct personalities or any emotion beyond 'I want to help'. For me, that was off-putting."

"Maybe Iko can trick people into thinking she's not an android, at least until they check for a pulse."

"Which will be useful when we need people to get things for us. Like groceries. I can't cook."

"Me either," Kai said. "Can Jacin cook?"

"He makes really good sandwiches. And Ze'ev hasn't been in a kitchen since he was ten. Maybe Thorne can cook?"

"I doubt he can do anything," Kai said.

Selene laughed. 

“Well, he can lie, at least. I have yet to see if he can follow orders.”

“Let’s think of them more like guidelines,” Selene said. “He knows his fortunes ride on our success. As long as you and I are safe when everything is over, then it’s fine.”

“I’d rather know that he was a good person,” Kai said. “But you can’t really get that with criminals.”

“Law is not morality,” Selene said. “A Lunar might be killed or jailed for smuggling shells off the moon to live on Earth, but that doesn’t mean they’re a bad person. Besides, a good person will stick to their moral compass rather than what’s best for them. A good person might give us up if they’re convinced to... Thorne? We’ve bought him off. And we have plenty of money.”

“And if Levana gives him a better offer?”

“She can’t. Besides, she would rather just glamor him, and she’s not as strong as me. She’s not even as practiced as I am.”

“Really?” Kai asked.

“I just have resources she never thought to use. Ones she didn’t have as a kid.”

“How do you practice that sort of thing?” Kai asked. His voice was very quite, very calm. Selene didn’t believe it.

“We practice illusions, first. Our own appearance, that’s always first. Every Lunar can do that, just make us… look like the best versions of ourselves. Then we try looking like different people completely. We change the appearance of objects. I remember one time Winter made me the prettiest flower. She was the one who taught me how to change their colors, their shapes, even their texture. It’s hard for a lot of us to change the other senses. People focus so much on how things look, and that’s a huge part of our glamor. When I got strong enough, Levana had me start practicing on guards. It’s very important for us royals to be able to control them. I was taught that if we are attacked or ambushed, we are the first priority, and we need to eliminate any hesitation that people have when risking their own lives.”

“That’s awful,” Kai said. “Isn’t that guard you have your friend? Wouldn’t you hesitate risking his life for yours?”

“I’m already risking his life,” Selene said softly. “But I don’t know if he really would jump in front of a bullet for me. He might. But that’s not something that matters when Levana picks guards.”

“Don’t you think it was cruel of her to pick one of your friends to be in a high-risk job like this? If he died protecting you, wouldn’t you feel guilty?”

“There are so many things,” Selene said slowly, “that I have never thought to question. My aunt made me believe so many things that were wrong, were in fact right and good. I am sure there are things I don’t even know I don’t know about.”

Kai patted her shoulder. “It’ll be okay. My father always says that being a ruler is a strange servitude. You must protect yourself and value yourself because you hold the nation together, but you must also value your citizens above your livelihood and wellness.”

“I like the sound of that.”

*****

France was not the metropolitan paradise that New Beijing was. Or rather, Rieux wasn’t. There was green everywhere; Selene had never seen so much foliage, even in her gardens. All of it was spaced out; there was plenty of room to grow. It made Artemisia seem cramped. It made New Beijing feel claustrophobic.

“What sort of place is this?” Ze’ev asked, wide-eyed.

“Farmland,” Thorne said cheerfully. “This must be one of the places that supports Paris. Or Nice or Aix or something. I was never good at geography.”

Kai rolled his eyes, and Selene stifled a giggle.

“What kind of farms?” Ze’ev asked.

“Plants, I think,” Iko said. “Lots of different kinds. I didn’t see anyplace good for livestock, at least not ranches of them. Or who knows, maybe they grow shoes.”

Selene laughed at that, and Iko smiled at her.

“Can you grow shoes now?” Thorne asked. “Amazing. I’ve been in prison less than a year, and look how far technology has come.”

Selene caught Kai’s eye. Was he joking, or was he serious? Kai shrugged.

“Growing shoes,” Ze’ev said thoughtfully, “sounds like something that would end up with a lot of mismatched pairs.”

“Or sizes that aren’t uniform,” Thorne said.

Selene looked at Jacin; he wasn’t smiling. He didn’t look any different working for her than he did working for Levana. Selene wasn’t sure if she should be disappointed or not.

“How do we get where we’re going?” Selene asked. “Kaito and I need to stay close to the ship, and we definitely can’t go into town.”

“Well, this place is abandoned,” Thorne said happily.

Selene looked around. It was farmland, like everything else, and if the barn wasn’t abandoned, it shouldn’t be in use anyway.

“Jacin, stay here. Ze’ev, go check around this place to make sure we’re really alone. Iko, you have a list of inventory, right? I know it’s soon, but is there anything we need or anything that might need to be replaced soon?”

“Just food,” Iko said. “Maybe bandages? And other stuff humans – uh, people who get injured – might use up a lot. Especially if they’re in a new place or are getting used to differences in their body so they’re a bit clumsy.”

“Am I clumsy now?” Selene asked.

“You might be when you start walking again,” Iko said.

“Or you might break a glass in your hand by accident,” Kai said. “I’ve seen that happen to new cyborgs.”

“You’ve met other cyborgs?” Selene asked.

“Mostly Europeans, a few Americans. Not any from the Commonwealth. But you’re definitely the prettiest,” Kai told her.

“Oh my god.” Selene put her hands on her face to cover her blush, then – SYSTEM OVERHEATING. ENACTING COOLING MEASURES. Her smile dropped.

“What’s wrong?” Thorne asked.

“Did I blush just now?” Selene asked quietly.

“I didn’t see anything,” Kai said gently.

“Oh. I guess I can’t do that anymore.”

“That’s actually great!” Thorne said. “When I was younger, I always used to blush when I lied. Dead giveaway, if you knew what to look for. Plus no one will know when you’re embarrassed, as long as you school your expression.”

“If I wanted to fool people, I would just use my glamor,” Selene reminded him. She leaned back in her wheelchair. “Maybe I’ll just use my glamor to make them think I can blush.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Kai said. He put his hand over hers. “That’s part of who you are now. You’re not less than you were. And Iko’s great, and she doesn’t blush!”

“Thank you, Prince Kai,” Iko gushed.

“Everything is so different,” Selene told him. “I didn’t think being a person would be different, too.”

“It’s different,” Kai agreed. “It’s not worse.”

“I’m never going to cry. Ever again.” Selene squeezed his hand.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t feel sad,” Kai said. “And it doesn’t mean you’re a different person. Your body is different; it responds differently and is built differently. But your values, your goals, your memories, your personality… all of that is the same. They only change because of time and experience, not because you’re a cyborg now.”

Selene nodded, but she didn’t smile. She rested her head against his arm.

“Let’s get this over with,” she said. “I need some hope.”

*****

She sent Jacin and Thorne to the city itself to get perishable foods and some emergency refuel pods. Iko, she left on the ship – she couldn’t guard very well, but she could override the computer. Selene trusted her in a crisis, even if she was the type to panic. Kai, she had push her wheelchair, because even if she could get it moving, she still tired herself out easily. She hoped that would go away as her body got used to the surgery. As for Ze’ev, he was scouting ahead. He had Michelle Benoit’s address, and he was supposed to make sure she was the only one home before giving Selene and Kai the go-ahead to come onto the property. 

He hid them in a shed while he went to scout the property.

“This is a great vacation,” Kai said lightly. 

“Yeah. Who knew Earth had views like this?” Selene gestured to the gardening tools.

Kai laughed. “I’ve never actually been in a shed before. The Palace has a least ten gardeners, so we just have a supply room by their service door. I’ve never gardened before, either. I would take my mother for walks in the garden a lot. Once, for her birthday, I gave her a potted flower, a white daisy. She was very happy to have it. She said she loved gardening, but she wasn’t very good at it. That daisy was dead within a month.”

Selene giggled. “I used to garden, when I was younger. At first, Auntie didn’t want me to because it was menial work. I think someone convinced her that it would humble me or something. I was a pretty spoiled kid. I think I was good at it, but I’m also pretty sure the gardeners were making sure my plants didn’t die. When I was twelve, I started getting royal responsibilities – real ones – and I didn’t have time for it anymore. I still collected flowers, but they didn’t mean as much to me.”

“My dad says that a country is like a garden,” Kai said. “The thing is, he never explains himself, so I have no idea what he means!”

They laughed together, then the door banged open. A short redhead had a gun pointed at them.

“Who are you, and why are you trespassing?” she demanded.

“Ze’ev!” Kai shouted.

Selene screamed so loud, she scorched her throat. The woman’s hands never faltered; they weren’t even trembling.

“Now that that’s over –”

Ze’ev kicked her in the knee, bringing her down. The woman shot, but it just went into the floor. Ze’ev wrestled the gun away from her, and Kai wheeled Selene out of the shed.

“Hold it right there.”

It was an older woman, standing on the back porch. She was thirty feet away from them, and she was holding a shotgun.

“Maybe we should have brought Iko,” Kai asked. “I’m not sure I can carry you.”

“It’s okay,” Selene said. “People get comfortable when they think they have power.”

“Can’t you just glamor her?” Kai asked. “If there were ever a time –” 

“That’s Michelle Benoit,” Selene explained. “If I glamor her now, she will never trust me again. And I need that trust.”

“More than your life?”

Selene stared at the older woman. “It won’t come to that.”

“Guys, I got her!” Ze’ev said from behind them. He marched the redhead out of the shed. “Oh. Dammit!”

“Let Scarlet go,” the old woman warned.

Ze’ev looked to the gun in his hand, then to Selene. Selene shook her head.

“We just want to talk,” Selene said loudly. “We were trying to make sure you were home.”

“And why were you in my shed?”

“We don’t want to be seen,” Kai explained. “Please, let us inside.”

“Give Scarlet the gun. She’ll stay behind you.”

Selene nodded. 

The porch wasn’t wheelchair accessible. Kai bent down to pick her up, but Selene stopped him. She pulled herself up with the bannister. She held Kai’s hand tightly and walked slowly, afraid she would fall.

The back door led straight to the kitchen, and everyone but Michelle and Scarlet sat the the table. 

"Start talking. I want to know who you are and why you're here," Michelle said. 

"I am Prince Kaito of the Commonwealth," Kai told them, "and this is my fiancée, Princess Selene Blackburn of Luna. Everyone else is part of our crew."

Ze'ev snorted.

"Are you really Lunar?" Scarlet asked Selene.

Selene glamored her hair blonde. 

Scarlet nodded. "Then how do we know he's really Prince Kaito?"

"He is," Michelle assured her. 

Scarlet stared at her grandmother. 

"All we want is to look at Linh Garan's research," Selene said. "We have an expert who can tell us if it will work. My cousin, Winter Eclipse, she doesn't use her glamor. When Lunars don't use their glamors at all, the bioelectricity starts to wreak havoc on our neurological systems. It's driving her mad, giving her hallucinations. If Linh's invention works, Winter can live in comfort, lead a life without fear that she will hurt somebody or hurt herself."

Michelle eyed Selene. Selene stared back. There was no clock in the room, but she could hear one ticking, whiling away imagined seconds.

"Garan's invention works," Michelle said finally. "He installed me with the prototype. I can see through Lunar glamors."

"Hopefully that means the other part will work, too. The part that would keep Princess Winter from using her glamor," Kai whispered. 

Selene nodded. "May I have the research you have?" she asked Michelle. 

"I might be willing to make copies," Michelle said, "as long as you can guarantee that your aunt will never see any of it."

Ze'ev laughed, a short bark of a thing, then stopped himself. 

"Madame Benoit, I am here on Earth to escape my aunt," Selene told her warmly. "And I plan on entrusting Monsieur Linh's work with a man whose daughter was stolen by her and feels nothing for her but rebellion and vengeance."

"Come back in two hours," Michelle told them. 

Selene nodded and stood up. Everyone followed suit. As they were leaving, Selene could hear Scarlet talking to Michelle. 

"Grandmère, is all of that true?" She didn't sound happy.

*****

“Oh good,” Iko said upon their arrival, “you haven’t been arrested.”

“What, upstanding citizens like us?” Selene said. “Never.”

Iko shrugged. “I hear it was a near thing with Thorne and Jacin. Someone started a bar fight with Thorne, I think. Jacin is patching him up in the infirmary.”

“We are in France for less than twenty-four hours, and one of us already gets beat up?” Kai shouted down the hall. 

“Sorry!” Thorne shouted back. 

“Please make sure Jacin is not seriously injured,” Selene asked Iko.

“Not Thorne?” Kai asked.

Selene shrugged. “Jacin will take care of him. Besides, Jacin is our pilot. We don’t have a backup.”

Kai laughed. “Not with Thorne, that’s for sure. Maybe Iko could download a pilot program.”

“That would be great in case we have to make a quick getaway,” Selene said.

“We should eat before we go back. Come on, I’ll make you something.”

“You can cook?” Selene asked. “That’s impressive!”

“I can’t, actually,” Kai said. “I asked the chef to make me some curries, and I froze them. I think I can manage a rice cooker, don’t you?”

“Your forethought is actually more impressive,” Selene told him. “I can’t believe you asked for a bunch of curry.”

Kai blushed. “It’s your favorite. And there’s so many kinds you haven’t tried yet! It’s almost a tragedy that we’re not in the Commonwealth anymore.”

“Do other places make curry?” Selene asked.

“Not really,” Kai explained, “but it’s different down here than on Luna. Because you can immigrate wherever you want, there are whole communities of families who originated in the Commonwealth – some even before the third era began. I’m sure if we try, we can find a nice restaurant that serves curry. Probably even using a curry recipe that’s hundreds of years old.”

“That’s so crazy,” Selene said. “You can just… move like your would move cities and suddenly you belong to a new country with a new culture?”

Kai nodded. “Actually,” he said with a wince, “it’s generally accepted that not letting people move out of your country is a sign that you’re a dictator and that your government is violating human rights.”

“We’re not human.”

“Personhood rights? The terminology the Alliance uses is very Earth-centric.”

“What happens when you move to a new country?” Selene asked. “Do you just forget about everything you were in your old country?”

“Not at all!” Kai said. “You learn new recipes and new holidays and maybe even a new language, but your children speak your old language, they grow up eating the food your parents taught you to make. Holidays, those are actually one of the parts you won’t forget! Sometimes so many people move from one country into a new one that the new country starts to celebrate holidays from the old country! In America, they celebrate the Lunar New Year because there are so many people from the Commonwealth there. They also celebrate things like Halloween, which is from the United Kingdom.”

“On Luna, our New Year isn’t the Lunar New Year that the Commonwealth celebrates.”

“Really?” Kai asked. “I thought they might be, since the calendar is literally based on the movements of the moon.”

“Well, you see, we start it from the first Blackburn monarch’s coronation, which was on a full moon. So the dates are just a bit different.”

“That’s not too bad. But hey, double-New Year. Twice as many parties.”

Selene smiled. “That does sound fun. Maybe next year, I can see how you guys celebrate the new year.”

“I’d like that.” Kai reached down to hold her hand.

*****

Selene was shivering in her chair. It was colder than she thought it would be. Thorne had told her to take a jacket, and she had refused. Maybe she had underestimated his intelligence. Or maybe he had actually bothered to check the weather forecast. Whatever it was, she was paying for her pride now.

“Are we early?” Ze’ev asked. He sounded on edge. Selene didn’t think he relished being on the business end of a gun.

“No, you’re not,” Scarlet called from the porch. Michelle stepped out behind her. “We just had some work to finish up. You’re never done when you work on a farm.”

“Good to know,” Kai murmured.

The Benoits climbed down the steps to meet Kai and Selene.

“I gave Scarlet the research. She understands everything I do. I explained as much as I could, and hopefully your expert will be able to understand everything that I couldn’t. I hope it works for your cousin,” Michelle said warmly.

“Wait…” Selene said slowly.

“I’m coming with you,” Scarlet said forcefully.

“What?” Kai asked.

“This isn’t a pleasure-cruise, Mademoiselle Benoit,” Selene told her. “This is a dangerous trip that requires a high amount of security. You could be killed and your grandmother would never hear about just because of the amount of politics that would go into announcing such a thing.” She waved her hands, frustrated by how short the wheelchair made her feel. She felt like Scarlet was condescending to her, when in fact, she was just trying to look her in the face. 

“Grandmere wanted to go with you, but I would rather die anonymously in a ditch than let her put herself in danger like that,” Scarlet said quietly. “You are going to take me onto your ship and let me protect my grandmother, or you will never see this research because I will take it inside and set it on fire.”

“Scarlet,” Kaito said softly, “I understand that you don’t want this research to get into the wrong hands. That would be devastating for our planet and the Earthen Union. No one understands that responsibility more than I do. But I also know what’s going on around here, whereas you have no idea what you’re getting into.”

Scarlet laughed. “I don’t care about Earth,” she said shortly. “I care about my grandmother.” She walked up to Ze’ev. “Which way to the ship?” She had a large backpack slung over her shoulder. It was full to bursting.

“Follow me,” he said. Selene knew him well enough to hear the laugh he was choking down.

Kai started turning Selene’s chair around. Selene turned to Michelle.

“She’s going to die, and we won’t be able to save her.”

Michelle bit her lip, but she didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Levana isn't looking for Princess Selene, no LSOs are out there kidnapping Michelle Benoit! How happy for Scarlet.


	8. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Selene has secured the research, she needs to secure her allies. But bigger threats lie waiting...

Scarlet ended up picking the room next to Ze’ev’s. 

“What do you guys have for food around here?” she asked.

Kai shrugged. “Frozen curry?”

Scarlet made a face. “Good thing I brought a few things from the farm.”

“Like what?” Ze’ev asked.

“Tomatoes, carrots, snap peas, a bit of corn.”

“I have no idea what any of that stuff is,” Ze’ev said. “Will you show me?”

Scarlet’s face lit up, and she led Ze’ev to the kitchen, babbling about all of the food on their farm as she went. For Ze’ev’s part, Selene had never seen him happier.

“Who’s she?” Thorne asked, watching Scarlet and Ze’ev walk away.

“Our new pilot,” Selene said slowly. “She drives her grandmother’s delivery truck all around the province. Delivering fresh food from their farm.”

Thorne whistled. “She has no idea what she’s in for, does she?”

Kai shook his head.

Selene rubbed her eyes and groaned. “Kai, please take the time to explain it to her. We can’t have crew members who don’t know what they’re on about. It’s dangerous for them and it’s dangerous for us.”

“Yeah.” He had a far-off look, and Selene couldn’t begin to guess at his thoughts.

Selene rolled her chair away from him. “I’m going to my room. People to see, plans to make. I’ll talk to you later when we have something solid, okay?” 

He nodded, but he didn’t look at her.

Selene sighed.

*****

Selene waited patiently while the loading screen played. It was completely fake, another cover Cress used in case Thaumaturge Mira happened to be in the satellite when the princess called her. That might be the case now… or Cress might just be showering. Or brushing her hair; that had to take forever. The problem with the loading screen was Selene didn’t dare exit out and try again later because if Thaumaturge Mira were there and saw the screen exit… Well, she couldn’t imagine it would go well for Cress. 

It was weird, how she would feel bad about endangering Cress, but not about the human soldiers who would fight the Lunar Army. The soldiers knew what they had signed up for, but there was no way they had any idea what they were getting into. Even if they had been told (which Selene doubted, it should be at least another week), she knew that her words of warning to the Emperor could in no way encapsulate the raw power of the Lunar Special Operatives. And even she didn’t know everything about them. 

Finally, Cress showed up. She looked pale, and she was biting her lip. 

“Are you okay?” Selene asked.

“Mistress Sybil is on her way to Earth. Her arrival date hasn’t changed, which makes me think she’s going to float around on the army ships before she actually goes to the Commonwealth. She stopped by for a visit, I guess.” Cress crossed her arms.

“She didn’t hurt you, did she?” Selene asked gently.

“No. She didn’t even take my blood. I guess because it would go bad before she could take it back to Luna.”

“You don’t think they’ve slowed vaccine production, do you?” 

Cress considered this, then shook her head. “The Thaumaturges are hinting to the other world leaders that Luna can help with the letumosis pandemic. They’re trying to make them all more amenable to the idea of Queen Levana –”

“Princess Levana,” Selene corrected.

“Princess Regent Levana marrying Emperor Rikan.”

“Good for them; I doubt they’ll be too up in arms about Kai and me.”

“I hope not,” Cress said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “Selene, when are you coming to get me?”

“Well,” Selene said slowly, “I have a ship. There’s room for you on it, but if you don’t want to stay with us, I’m sure Emperor Rikan will host you graciously and privately. I’m also sure that he has all of the equipment you need, which I can’t really say about the ship. If you get me a list, I can make sure we have everything, and we can come get you. If you want to stay on the ship.”

“I can hide the ship using the regular computer; I’m sure of that. I can disable all of the surveillance devices from here, but I’m not sure I can guarantee they won’t be put back online.”

“You can just email me a list of them, and I can send it to Emperor Rikan, who can give it to the rest of the leaders,” Selene said. “I think that will endear them to my marriage more than anything else will.”

Cress nodded. “The problem is, I won’t have access to any new surveillance, and I won’t be able to edit us out of the videos.”

“As long as you can keep us cloaked, I don’t think we’ll have a problem,” Selene said. “Even if Kai and I are fairly conspicuous, no one on Earth really knows what I look like, and we have some unexpected allies with us. And if we have you… well, no one on Earth is looking for you, are they?”

“I want to stay with you,” Cress said quietly, “if you’ll have me.”

“Cress, of course you can stay on the ship. Come on, we’re going to see the world. Don’t you want to see it with us?”

Cress smiled. “Absolutely. I can’t think of anything better.”

“What about your dad?” Selene asked. “I know you said you weren’t ready to meet him. How do you feel now?”

“Is he still in the Commonwealth?” Cress asked.

“We’re going to take some research to him soon. Yeah, he’s in the Commonwealth.”

“Then let him stay there. I’ll figure out my feelings later.”

Selene nodded. “So we should come for you?”

“Please do! Ugh, what if Mistress Sybil comes back? Please just get me out of here.”

“Okay. Get everything ready. We’re coming for you.”

Selene turned off her laptop and stood up. She walked to the door. It made her hips ache; her legs still felt too heavy. She knew she could walk up to twenty feet now (thank you, Iko) but she wasn’t sure she could walk all the way to the pilot’s nest. She wasn’t sure she wanted to – she was far too afraid of falling. She set in her chair and rolled into the hall.

In the control room (Jacin was the one who called it a pilot’s nest, that little weirdo) Scarlet was going over all of the controls with Jacin. Apparently the Rampion was a bit different than anything either of them had flown before, and they were filling in each other’s knowledge gaps. Jacin stopped talking once he saw Selene.

“Princess,” he said quietly, bowing his head. He would have bowed properly, but he was sitting. Lunars weren’t required to bow or curtsey when they were already seated. 

Scarlet turned to look at Selene.

“I have new coordinates for us. We need to head there now.” She looked at them, deciding, then handed the D-COMM chip to Scarlet.

“All speed,” Jacin agreed.

Selene turned around and headed back down the hall. She saw Thorne in the kitchen. 

“Do me a favor and empty another room?” she asked. “We’re going to have company.”

*****

“So what’s happening?” Thorne asked Selene as he carried the extra bedding and medical supplies out of one of the extra bedrooms.

“I have a friend trapped on a satellite. We’re going to rescue her.”

“Ah! A damsel in distress!” Thorne smiled.

“She’s actually a highly skilled hacker and spy with a keen political mind,” Selene said calmly.

“Could she get off that satellite by herself?”

Selene thought of Cress murdering Sybil and one of her ever-present guards. “Probably not.”

“Then she’s a damsel in distress. Don’t worry,” Thorne said with a grin, “I won’t hold it against her.”

“Good,” Selene said. “She’s a person, she deserves your respect. And she’s the one keeping us safe, so she deserves your admiration, too.”

“Is she going to teach you to use the internet?” Thorne asked.

“I know how to use the internet. Do you think we don’t have the internet on the Moon?” Selene asked.

“I mean in your head. Since now you’re a cyborg. Have you figured it out yet?” Thorne asked.

“I don’t think I’ve really tried. It’s just sort of ––” Selene shrugged.

“Try something,” Thorne said. “Think ‘search internet; fairy tales’ or something.”

As she thought them, the words showed up in her vision, “SEARCH INTERNET: FAIRY TALES”. She watched the page load, scrolled through the search results by moving her eyes.

“How does it do that?” Selene murmured. 

“It’s wired to read your brain patterns. That’s actually the longest part of the surgery, and it’s why the surgery took so long to develop. They kept trying to model it after androids, and it wasn’t working.”

“How do you know all this?” Selene asked.

Thorne smiled. “There was this amazing woman on my crew. One of my best friends. She was a cyborg and a historian. She was in charge of ordering our weapons and keeping them all in check.”

“Was she good at her job?” Selene asked.

“Let’s just say that if she had been in charge of security, I wouldn’t have been able to take the Rampion.” Thorne laughed.

“Thanks for cleaning out the room, Captain,” Selene said gently. “I’m going to go to the star deck.”

It wasn’t really a deck, all things considered. There was a chamber on the top of the Rampion no more than ten feet tall whose corners were filled with heavy boxes and spare parts for the ship. A couple had American Union Army uniforms. It was also occupied.

“Kai,” Selene said quietly, “I didn’t know you would be in here.”

“You can stay,” Kai said. He didn’t look away from the glass dome that made up most of the chamber’s walls and all of its roof. “I was looking at Luna anyhow.”

“You can see it from here?” Selene looked up. 

“It looks so big,” Kai said. 

“I was just about to say how small it looks,” Selene said. “but of course, you’re used to seeing it from Earth.”

“Do you think Earth looks big?” Kai asked. “Whenever I see pictures of it, I always think about how big it is and how small we are.”

Selene shrugged. “I see it all the time. When I landed in New Beijing, I was surprised at how big it was. How full it was. Everything about it screamed that it was a big city with a lot of people in it. I thought Artemisia, our capital, was big, but when I came to New Beijing, I realized that it hadn’t even reached its full potential as a city. I also realized that there are parts of the city I’ve never been to, neighborhoods that I wouldn’t recognize if I saw pictures of them. I used to think that my aunt was preparing me for the intricacies and hardships of being Queen… and now I think I have been far too sheltered.”

“Not to sheltered to know Luna’s war plans,” Kai said gently.

She smiled at him. “Who knows? Maybe auntie herself was sheltered. She was never raised to rule.”

“Maybe that’s why she wanted it so much.”

Selene dropped her smile. “I don’t care what she wants anymore.”

“Sorry.”

Selene looked back up at Luna. “Is that a ship?” she asked.

“I think it’s a transport pod. It’s not much bigger than an escape pod. Probably just to cart one or two people around.”

“Can they see us?” Selene asked.

“Maybe? If their window is big enough. But they would have to get pretty close to see us individually.”

“It looks like it’s coming closer,” Selene said. “And Cress is cloaking our ship, so we wouldn’t show up on their radar at all.”

“Do you think we should tell Scarlet and Jacin about it? To avoid a collision?” Kai asked.

“No,” Selene said. “They’ll show up on our radar, so we’ll be fine. I’m more worried about them seeing our ship.”

Kai stared at it for a long minute. “It looks like it’s heading our way. I can even see some of the window now – oh, it’s turning.”

Selene could just make out a woman in the robes of a Thaumaturge. Then the little pod sped up and turned away from the Rampion. She could see the Thaumaturge more clearly, now – it was Sybil Mira. And she could definitely see Selene and Kaito.

“We have to go now,” Selene whispered.

Kaito nodded, shielding his eyes from the Thaumaturge’s gaze. Not that Selene believed in Sybil’s ability to glamor Kai all the way on another ship, but humans had their superstitions.

“Jacin!” Selene screamed down the halls. “Jacin, we have a problem!” Selene got out of her chair and ran. Kaito ran next to her with his hand around her waist – already prepared in case she should fall.

“What’s wrong?” Jacin called back.

“Mira saw us! She saw our ship; she saw me and Kaito! We need to get to our destination quickly, and leave as soon as possible!”

“Are you serious?” Jacin called back. “We’ve been in hiding for TWO DAYS and they’re already onto us?”

“We’re FUCKED, Jacin, okay? Does that make you feel better to say it? We’re fucked.”

“Some double agent I am!” Jacin called back. 

Selene and Kaito got to the cabin, and Selene quickly found a chair and strapped herself in.

“Ze’ev!” Selene shouted back down the hall. “Can you hear me?”

No answer.

“Thorne!”

“Yes, princess!”

“Grab my laptop out of my room! Bring it here quickly, please!” 

Thankfully, Thorne was fast. She opened up a connection to Apogee and sent a single message: BANK ACCOUNT. She opened her email and wrote to Konn Torin: VISUAL OF US WHILE RETRIEVING RESOURCE. PROTECT THE ASSET. HAVE INFORMATION; EYES-ONLY. RENDEZ-VOUS WITH DOCTOR REQUESTED.

*****

“Cress!” Selene called out. “We have to go!” She turned. “Iko, help her carry anything she needs.”

Jacin walked onto the dock. “I’ll go. She could probably use a familiar face.”

“Please hurry; we have to make an escape. We have no idea what Sybil’s going to do.”

“Well, we know she’s going to tell Levana,” Jacin said. 

Cress appeared in the doorway to the docks. Her hair was brushed out and neatly arranged in a Dutch braid that fell nearly to her ankles. “What’s going on?”

“Sybil knows we’re here. If you want to leave at all, then you need to leave now,” Selene said.

“Maybe she doesn’t know we’re on the satellite, exactly,” Jacin said.

“She saw our ship; she saw me and Kaito; she saw that we were cloaked and headed towards Luna. Who cloaks Luna’s ships? Oh, right, Cress. What could we be doing? Wow, such a mystery.” Selene rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Please, let’s get going.”

“Well, I don’t have much stuff,” Cress said cheerfully.

*****

Selene was holding Kai’s hand. They were sitting on his bed, staring at his unopened laptop.

“Should we tell them to go to the Commonwealth?” Selene asked.

“No, it’s not safe.”

“Well right now, we’re heading to Africa. Haven’t been there yet.”

“You’re sure Torin hasn’t messaged you about a meet-up with Dr. Erland?”

“I’m sure.”

Kai rested his head on his knees. Selene rubbed his back. 

“It will be okay,” she assured him. “We warned them something was up. They’ll be prepared.”

“You’ve seen Ze’ev,” Kai said. “He has this terrifying energy. I’m scared of him, and I’ve never seen him fight! Imagine hundreds of him. Thousands of him. Attacking my country.”

“I’m sure Rikan-ge will put the armed forces on alert and protect the people.”

“They look like everyone else. How are they supposed to know who the enemy is?”

“There’s the obvious way,” Selene said. “Wait til they start attacking people.”

Kaito grimaced. “It’s been hours. Anything could have happened.”

“It’s going to be hours before we land, too,” Selene said. “And if anything can happen, that means maybe you Earthens will find a way to win.”

“You’ve seen what they can do,” Kai said. “How bad is it?”

Selene thought about how difficult it was to control a pack of LSOs and what Ze’ev had told her about their operations on Earth. “It’s pretty bad.”

The laptop buzzed. Kai scrambled to open it and quickly accepted the call.

“Torin?” Kai asked. “What happened?”

“Prince Kaito, Princess Selene.” Torin adjusted his glasses. “Thank you for the warning, Princess. It made all the difference.”

Selene held Kai’s hand. “You’re welcome.”

“Prince Kaito, Lunar soldiers – we believe them to be special operatives – attacked more than a dozen cities in the Earthen Union. The palace here in New Beijing was also attacked. Your father was injured.” Torin spoke slowly, in a calm voice. Selene couldn’t imagine what that facade cost him.

“Is he alright?” Kai asked. He was squeezing Selene’s hand too tightly, but she didn’t dare say anything.

“He’s in surgery,” Torin answered, “but the doctors believe he will make it. I’m receiving hourly updates, and they have remained consistently positive.”

Kai nodded. He didn’t let go of Selene’s hand. “We can be there in a few hours.”

“Prince Kaito, you must understand that you cannot come to the Commonwealth.”

“Torin, he’s my father.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“The whole world is dangerous! We weren’t the only ones attacked, were we?”

“No, but your father was the only world leader who was attacked. Princess Regent Levana has obviously singled out the Commonwealth, and we both know why. She is threatening your country!”

Kaito buried his face in his hands. “What do you suggest I do?”

“Call her bluff. Marry Selene. Lead your countries into war.”

“Marry her now?” Kai asked. He looked at Selene, then back to the screen. “Torin, she’s sixteen.”

“I’m an adult on Luna,” Selene said, not a little defensively. “And I’m your political superior. Besides, I arranged this marriage, not you. Don’t act like there’s some weird power imbalance just because you’re nineteen.”

“Not to mention your natural Lunar talents,” Torin said diplomatically.

“Thank you, Konn Torin,” Selene said gently. She turned to Kai. “How much do you trust Torin’s advice?”

“I don’t think he’s ever advised my father poorly, and he’s always given me sound advice.” Kai bit his lip.

“Then this isn’t any different. We’ll land in Africa. Torin will send Dr. Erland to pick up the research. We’ll get married and make our announcements to our own countries and explain why Levana has declared war on Earth. Then we can reclaim Luna, get rid of Levana, and live happily ever after.”

“We can talk about palace custody later,” Kai promised her. 

“I was thinking six months in Luna, six months on Earth.”

“Alright. Africa?”

“Africa.” Selene left to spread the news.

*****

“You should get a haircut,” Iko told her as they walked down the street. “Cress should get a haircut! Oh! I bet Cress hasn’t had a haircut in years!”

“The dress shop is this way.” Cress pointed to a street on their left.

“And you can’t just glamor your hair better,” Iko said, “because you’re webcasting the whole thing, and the cameras will see through your glamor.”

“There are too many shells in Farafrah anyway,” Selene muttered.

“Wait, really?” Cress asked.

“Yeah,” Selene said. “Africa is filled with Lunars. A lot of them are shells. Some of them were even born here on Earth.”

Cress’ smile was almost wider than her face. “Maybe when all of this is done, I’ll settle down in Farafrah.”

“You should!” Iko said. “I mean, look at these beautiful dresses! Can you imagine wearing something so amazing every day?”

Cress laughed. “I think I will get that haircut, Iko.”

“I could probably use a trim.” Selene twirled a lock around her metal fingers. 

“You’ll need gloves,” Cress said gently.

“And a veil,” Iko added. “Your face is still a little… Well, the bruises are faded. But you can tell something’s up.”

“I don’t know if I can wear a veil,” Selene said. “They have to know it’s me for sure.”

Selene got a buzz on her phone. Message: ACCOUNT SECURE.

She texted back: ACCOUNT N 271500 ACCOUNT E 281000

Another buzz. DEPOSIT PENDING.

“We should empty another room once we get back to the Rampion,” Selene said absentmindedly.

“Here,” Cress said. “The shop is here.” 

A short, beautiful dark-skinned woman wearing a sewing kit attached to her belt walked up to them.

“Hello, I am Neith. This is my shop! How may I help you?” Her smile was wide, and there was a gap between her front teeth.

“Hi, Neith,” Selene said warmly. “I need a wedding dress for tomorrow.”

“You’ll be wanting something off the rack, then, something that doesn’t need alterations. Now, is this dress for you, or are you shopping for someone else?”

“For me. If you have anything for bridesmaids for my friends here, that would be great, too.”

“Of course! But we’ll take care of you, first. Can you stand at all? I want to try and take your size, so I know which dresses will fit you.”

“I can stand,” Selene said. 

Neith led them over to a sitting area that had a platform in front of a set of mirrors. Selene stood, and Neith gently touched her shoulders, her waist, her hips, her neck.

“Do you like color, or just white?” Neith asked.

“Silver, if you please.”

“Ah, you must be one of them!”

“Them?” Cress asked.

“The space girls. They always want silver or gold on their dresses. Anything metal and shiny. Are you marrying an Earthen, or one of your Lunars?”

“He’s Earthen,” Selene said quietly.

“Then I have the perfect dress for you! Silver for your moon, and roses for your Earth boy.” Neith clapped her hands. “Kaneka! Fetch the silver rose dress!”

It was beautiful, with silver lace on the bodice and a textured shirt that raised the cloth to make roses. A dark silver sash tied at the waist. Neith herself helped Selene put it on while Kaneka ran around with Cress and Iko pulling out other dresses they thought Selene would like.

The girls gasped when they saw her in the dress and gushed over Fatima’s genius.

“Am I really this short?” Selene asked. “It’s lovely, but…”

Fatima waved her hand. “If it’s not the dress for you, you shouldn’t get it. It will make someone else happy. Here. Something to make you look taller.”

Lace sleeves. A lightly textured dress. A sweetheart neckline. Patterened with small vines of flowers and embroidered with pearls. Thin lines of silver thread gave the impression of pinstripes and reflected light just enough to make the dress shine.

“It’s beautiful,” Selene said.

“Let’s try it on,” Neith said.

*****

“When is Torin making the announcement?” Selene asked.

“An hour before the ceremony. We’re not saying it’s a ceremony, though. We’re saying that we will release our statements. Or something; I didn’t really ask about the details,” Kai said. 

“Okay. And it will be here?” Selene looked at the hotel. It was clean and polished, but it wasn’t very large. Then again, they didn’t need a large space.

“Yes. There’s a beautiful garden in the back.”

They walked out. Kai tried to show her the roses, but Selene stared at the pond near the back end. There was a young woman standing there. Black skin. Tight, curled hair. She turned, and Selene could see the three scars that crawled over her cheek.

“Winny!” Selene shrieked. She stood out of her chair and rushed to her cousin’s side, nearly breaking into a run.

“Leeny!” Winter wrapped her arms around Selene, and for the first time in weeks, Selene feels like she was never poisoned by regolith at all.

“You’re here,” Selene whispered.

“Your face,” Winter cooed. She touched Selene’s cheek.

“It’ll heal,” Selene assured her. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going to live.”

“You’re going to get married,” Winter said. “Jacin told me.”

“And you guys get to be there!” Selene hugged Winter again. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

Winter smiled. “I’m happy to see you, too. Even if it’s in some strange hotel on Earth.”

“Believe me,” Selene assured her, “it will only get weirder.”


	9. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A royal wedding occurs. Weirdly, this doesn't change much.

“Are you ready?” Selene asked.

Cress nodded. “This will broadcast live to everywhere on Earth and with a five minute delay to everywhere on Luna.”

“How did you manage that?” Kai asked.

Cress cleared her throat. “Selene’s cousins, Apogee and her mother Aphelion, have control of a ship in the Earth’s atmosphere. It’s close enough to Earth to receive the broadcast, and close enough to Luna to broadcast that, too.”

“Genius,” Kai said. 

“Hey!” Iko shrieked. “Kai, you can’t be in here! It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!”

“Who made up that rule?” Selene asked.

“Iko, we are literally walking from here down the aisle, once we get the go-ahead,” Kai said. “I think it’s safe to say the wedding has started.”

“Let me at least fix your hair,” Iko told him.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Kai batted Iko’s hands away from his bangs.

 

“It looks better parted on this side.”

Kai stopped struggling and rolled his eyes. “At least tell me I look better,” he begged Selene.

“You do,” Selene assured him.

“Then let’s get on with it. Cress, has Torin’s announcement broadcast?” 

Cress hummed. “Yes. There’s a bit of a countdown. People are speculating, but I imagine that will end once our little show starts.”

“Alright. Go ahead,” Selene said to Kai.

She watched him go and waited for her cue. Kai was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and tie. When she asked, he said that it was a traditional color for the groom in the Commonwealth, at least for the royal family. They’d actually talked a lot about different wedding traditions in different parts of the Commonwealth. It was so different from Luna, whose culture evolved and changed according to time and class rather than geography. She looked down at her dress. Where did the silver in her dress come from?

Kai had tried to find a band to serenade Selene down the aisle, but none could be found that met his idea of what a wedding should sound like. It was just as well – Lunar tradition stated that poetry should be read as a bride walked down the aisle. Kai had chosen the poem, but Jacin, as the officiator, was reading it.

“Clouds float like works of art / Stars shoot with grief at heart / Across the Milky Way, the Cowherd meets the Maid. / When autumn’s golden wind embraces dew of jade / all the love scenes on Earth, however many, may fade. / Their tender love flows like a stream / Their happy date seems but a dream. / How can they bear a separate homeward way? / If love between both sides can last for aye / Why need they stay together night and day?” Jacin’s voice was clear and steady as he read “Immortals at the Magpie Bridge” by Qin Guan.

Selene counted each step, willing herself not to fall, not to wobble in the red high heels she was wearing. (They were Kai’s idea. Another traditional wedding color from the Commonwealth.) Her gloves were small, the same flower-pattern lace over silver cloth to cover her titanium arm. She had slept with ice over her face to make the swelling in her face go down (it had, for the most part) and she was wearing makeup to cover her surgical scars, however slight they were. Dr. Erland had done a good job. Even so, her veil hung over her face. 

Scarlet gasped as she saw Selene pass her. She was wearing a pink dress (Kai had forbidden her from wearing red) and Ze’ev’s tie even matched it. Selene had no idea how they had managed to make him look presentable. Thorne was actually crying, and Cress was trying very hard to offer him a handkerchief. 

The hotel had called to have a city officiator perform the ceremony. Kai didn’t know, but Selene had specifically found an officiator who had held a similar position in Artemisia. He would know the document requirements for a marriage on Luna, and she needed this wedding to be airtight. Having an Earthen perform the ceremony wouldn’t do her any favors.

“Friends, family,” the officiator, Marcovius, began, “allies, and supporters, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two individuals as well as two people. These two royals – Queen Selene Blackburn, the rightful ruler of Luna and Crown Princes Kaito, the future Emperor of the Commonwealth – are entering into an allegiance not of politics, but of hearts.”

Selene lifted her gaze under her veil. Kai’s eyes met hers, and he looked away, blushing. SYSTEM OVERHEATING. ENACTING COOLING MEASURES. 

Marcovius turned to Selene. “Is it your intent to marry this man today?”

“It is,” Selene said clearly.

He turned to Kai. “Is it your intent to marry this woman today?”

“It is,” Kai said, almost a bit too loud.

“Prince Kaito, please read your vows.”

Kai cleared his throat. “Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance will test us and time may try us, but if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Leeny, look to me for all the days to come. Today I take my place as your husband.”

Selene raised her head. "Today, Kai, I join my life to yours, not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you, I walk my path from this day forward.” Selene reached forward and took Kai’s hands. 

Marcovius put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Under the Interplanetary Agreement of 54 T.E., I hereby pronounce you married. King Consort Kaito of Luna, you may now kiss Crown Princess Selene of the Commonwealth." 

Kai pulled away her veil. Selene lifted her veil over her hair. The kiss was soft and polite. Everyone clapped; Thorne actually whooped. Cress started crying, and it was Thorne's turn to offer a hankie.

They walked out of the garden and into the first-floor hotel room that Selene had reserved to get ready in.

“Thanks,” Selene said. “I have to change out of these heels.”

“Are you dying to get back in your chair?” Kai asked.

“Maybe. But I have flats around here somewhere.”

"I'll get them. Are you going to dance with me at the reception?" Kai asked. 

Selene grimaced. "Can you carry me?"

"Uhh, I can catch you if you stumble? Or maybe you can stand on my shoes?"

"Alright. How long should we stay?"

"Does five songs sound good?" Kai asked. "We have to leave before your aunt finds us." 

“Now that Winter is with us, she’ll have a bee up her ass. But five songs isn’t too long, is it?” Sele

Selene but her lip. "Can we tell Scarlet and Cress to get the Rampion ready?"

"Send Jacin with them," Kai said. "Scarlet's a good shot, but she's not a Lunar guard."

“Jacin will appreciate the firepower support and not having to pilot and do security checks.”

Kai tapped her on the shoulder. “I found your shoes.” He handed her the red flats.

Selene smiled. “Thank you.” She pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"Did you mean it?" Kai asked. "Your vows?"

"Yes," Selene said softly. "We're in this together now. We may be on a quest to restore my throne, but that doesn't mean your feelings aren't important or that I don't have time to support you."

"Oh," Kai said nervously. "I just thought... I mean, you just had a major surgery and you're exiled from your home and all..."

"Kai, your father just survived an attack by genetically mutated Lunar soldiers. And you're pretty far from home yourself. Let's dance, and when we get on the Rampion, we can D-COMM Torin and see how Rikan-he is doing."

Kai smiled. "Alright, Leeny." 

*****

Emperor Rikan was pale, and he had a very large bandage on his right shoulder, but he was sitting up and smiling.

“It was a very quick ceremony, Father; you would have approved,” Kai told him. “Though there was not enough dancing for your tastes, I think.”

Rikan laughed.

“We’ll make up for it at my coronation,” Selene assured Kaito. “And your father will get to be there!”

“I am glad Torin advised you to do this,” Rikan said. “It would make things very clear, if I had died. And now the whole world can see the issue instead of Levana’s petty mysteries.” He coughed. “I have sent you 999,999 univs. I assume no one gave you money at the reception.”

“No,” Kai said. 

Rikan shrugged. “Best to make my stance on your marriage clear. Nine,” he explained to Selene, “is for longevity and eternity.”

“I see. On Luna, we send manuscripts of love poems or sometimes love songs.”

“I will buy a library of them,” Rikan promised her.

Selene smiled. “Make it the backdrop for your announcement of support. If we can get it onto Luna, that will show how much you support our union. We’re suckers for a good love story.”

“A Queen knows her people,” Rikan said.

“An Emperor should stay in bed and get better,” Kaito told him.

Rikan laughed. “For you, my son? Anything. Torin has arranged for Dr. Erland to meet with you in Canada. He will be in Vancouver, at the Georgian Court Hotel. Have one of your team check in under the name Riley Verence. Dr. Erland will already have checked in under his assumed name at the same room.”

“Sounds good,” Selene said.

“Stay safe, Dad,” Kaito said. “You’re a sitting duck right now.”

“I don’t think Levana will be quick to have you and her niece ascend the throne,” Rikan said. “She doesn’t know that Selene will be an Empress in name only, and even so, your marriage was a powerful tool. You’ve called her bluff, and I don’t think she is willing to follow through with it.”

“You’re gambling with your life,” Kai said. “It will be very hard for me to lead the Commonwealth from a ship in the middle of nowhere.”

“Kaito, we are gambling with our citizens’ lives. I cannot afford them less care than I take with my own life.”

Kaito nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kaito.”

They signed off.

*****

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Winter peeked through the doorway, looking around at Selene’s room, then came to sit on her bed.

“I thought you and Prince Kaito might be sharing a room.”

Selene snorted. “No. Have you seen these rooms? They’re tiny.”

“I can tell you really like him.”

“Yeah,” Selene said softly. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“He likes you, too,” Winter said. “I just hope that’s enough.”

“For what?”

“For a relationship.”

“Shouldn’t that be it?” Selene asked. “Isn’t that the most important thing?”

“Just because you like each other doesn’t mean you’ll be good for each other,” Winter said. “And sometimes your view of yourself can get in the way of things.”

“Are you talking about me and Kai or are you talking about Jacin?” Selene asked. “Because Kai and I? We’re going to have to stick to it, even if we don’t want to. There’s too much politics involved for us to just give up.”

“Your mother didn’t want politics,” Winter said. “She found a way to get what she wanted anyway.”

“I don’t want a baby,” Selene said slowly, “I want my throne.”

“Leeny,” Winter whispered, “you’re not going to kill her, are you?”

“I don’t know,” Selene said. “She’s very dangerous.”

“I already lost my mom and dad, and she raised us. She loved us.”

“Winny, she tried to kill me. She killed my mother. There’s rumors she killed your father.”

“Please don’t do it. Promise me,” Winter begged.

Selene buried her face in her pillow. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Winter kissed her head and walked out.

It was a question Selene had been struggling with, but with the decision made, Selene still didn’t feel any better.

*****

“We can’t send Jacin,” Thorne said, “the whole world knows what his voice sounds like. Even if he wasn’t on the video, people have been listening to him nonstop, talking about the poem he read, your vows, your clothes, everything they could find.”

“Oh, god,” Kai said, “Marcovius! We put him in danger!”

“He knows, Kai,” Selene said solemnly. “He knows Levana’s coming for him, and he was smart enough to leave faster than we did. I don’t think anyone is left unaware what crossing Levana means at this point – not after the attack on your father.”

“They’re clearly trying to scare away potential allies,” Ze’ev said.

“We’ll just have to ally ourselves twice as hard!” Iko said with conviction.

The situation was too serious to laugh, so Selene smiled at her.

“I should go,” Scarlet said. “I want to hand over the research myself, and no one knows who I am. Besides, my accent is far more passable as a few Canadian accents.”

“We’re in one of the most populated cities in the world,” Kai said, “I don’t think anyone’s accent is going to raise an eyebrow.”

“But she’s right,” Selene said. “Scarlet should go and make sure the research actually gets where it’s supposed to go. She can use a gun, and she cares far more about the research than any of the rest of us – even me.”

“What is the research?” Winter asked. “What does it do?”

“It protects the user from the effects bioelectricty,” Scarlet said. “We know it works on humans, essentially turning them into shells. But Selene wants to know if they work on Lunars.”

“All Lunars?” Winter asked.

“Just ones that don’t want to use their glamor,” Selene said casually.

Winter looked away. Jacin didn’t react.

“We shouldn’t let Scarlet go alone and we have no idea what’s going on,” Jacin said. “If we can’t send someone with her, we should send some surveillance.”

“I can do that,” Cress said. “Does anyone know where to get spyglasses in Vancouver?”

*****

“How do I know what’s going to happen?” Scarlet asked.

“You don’t,” Selene said. “All we know is that Dr. Erland is supposed to have checked into the room already, and your assumed name should already be on the room.”

“So Dr. Erland is going to be in the room?”

“Or he left instructions for you to follow,” Cress said.

“This is stupid,” Scarlet said. “Couldn’t we D-COMM him before flying all the way to Canada?”

“How secure do you want that research to be?” Selene asked. “I’m sure Dr. Erland won’t question our security measures. Maybe you shouldn’t question his.”

Scarlet sighed and walked up to the registration desk. “Hello, my name is Riley Verence, and I have a reservation.”

“May I see your ID?” the attendant asked.

“Of course.” Scarlet pulled out the card Cress made her the night before.

“Alright. It looks like Martin Riddle already checked into the room, room 7214. Would you like a key?”

“Yes, please.”

“Here you are. Floor 7, room 7214.”

“Thank you.” Scarlet walked away on steady feet. “I told you this would be easy.”

“Let’s wait until it’s over,” Ze’ev said. “Last minute problems tend to be… devastating.” He glanced at Selene, who ignored him. She was paying attention to Cress, who was fidgeting in a chair behind her.

“Ze’ev, you are the weirdest Lunar I’ve ever met,” Scarlet said.

“I’m a bit naive in the ways of Terra,” Ze’ev admitted. He was smiling.

“You’re so serious. When was the last time you had fun?” Scarlet teased.

“I was about eleven or so.”

“Ha, ha.”

Kai shot Selene a questioning look. She nodded. Kai looked down at his hands.

“Alright, here’s the room,” Scarlet said. “And the vending machine is right down the hall.”

“Get a Snickers,” Thorne said.

“No way, get a Reese’s,” Kai told her.

Ze’ev looked at Selene. “What the fuck?” he mouthed.

Selene shrugged.

“Business before pleasure,” Scarlet reminded them. She keyed the door and walked in. The room was empty. “Oh,” she said.

“Check the room,” Jacin said. “No nasty surprises.”

They watched her systematically sweep the room, Jacin occasionally asking her to check something she missed or to re-check something so he could see it better. Finally, she looked out the window. A beautiful terrace covered her view of the street and replaced it with tables, gardens, and a fountain. There was a man sitting at a table near a large box of roses.

“That’s Dr. Erland,” Kai said. 

“Well let’s hope nobody kills him before I get there,” Scarlet muttered.

“Please don’t say that,” Cress whispered.

Selene reached out to hold her hand. Scarlet put the files back in her purse and readjusted her hoodie over her gun.

Getting to the terrace was easier than navigating the lobby, but to Selene it felt like she was in the elevator for an hour. Luckily the entrance to the terrace was right outside the elevator hallway.

“Keep a lookout,” Jacin told Scarlet. “We have no idea who found out about this meeting. Don’t let your guard down for a second.”

Selene was expecting Scarlet to joke about Jacin’s paranoia, but she didn’t. Everything was serious now.

“Martin?” Scarlet asked Dr. Erland.

“Miss Verence?” he asked.

“Riley,” Scarlet corrected him.

He nodded, and she sat down.

“I brought the library records you asked for,” she said smoothly. She pushed them across the table. “I hope they help you with your academic research.”

“The university will be happy to hear it,” Dr. Erland told her. “They’ve been waiting for me to introduce more unorthodox material into my courses.”

“Good luck.”

“May I put you in contact with another one of my colleagues in need of research assistance?” Dr. Erland asked. “Local, and less exacting than me.” He gave an avuncular smile.

“I’m always happy to help.”

He handed her a business card. “He should email you soon.” Dr. Erland got up and walked away. Scarlet looked at the card.

TOMORROW 3 PM AT VANCOUVER ISLAND UNIVERSITY  
SEND SOMEONE ELSE

“Looks like we’re in business,” Scarlet said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I made up some Lunar traditions and laws, and I tried to incorporate a few Chinese traditions as well. (All signs point to the Commonwealth's royal family and nobility being Japanese, but let's ignore that because it actually plays into some super racist history. Not to mention the capital is New Beijing.)


	10. Probate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team briefs Dr. Erland, and Cress has an unexpected request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! The next one is the epilogue. Thank you guys so much for reading!

“So who do we send?” Thorne asked.

“Well, for obvious reasons, we can’t send Selene, Winter, or Kaito,” Jacin said. “I’m out. Scarlet is out. That leaves the captain, the alpha, and Cress.”

“Um, hello,” Iko said.

“Iko, you’re the only one who knows how to take care of me,” Selene said. “You can’t go. Let’s send Ze’ev; he can fight.”

“If there are other LSOs around, they’ll be able to smell me,” Ze’ev said. “And they’ll probably have passed around a picture of me.”

“Well, no one knows Thorne isn’t in jail,” Selene said. “We’re not in a country he’s been charged in, so he’s unlikely to be recognized. He can fight, and he can run. This is practically why I picked you, Captain.”

“I want to go,” Cress said suddenly.

“Cress, a high-ranking Thaumaturge caught us coming to get you,” Selene said.

“We don’t know if they know I’m gone,” Cress said. “Mira just saw that you and Kai weren’t on Earth, which would have told her something was up anyway. I’ve basically had a makeover since getting off that satellite, so no one knows what I look like. And wouldn’t it be better to have one person focusing on the conversation and another, like Carswell, focusing on security?”

“If you wanna take the lead on this, Cress, go ahead,” Thorne told her.

“You’re going to need a moving perimeter,” Jacin said, “since you’ll be traveling. It’s different than one person protecting themselves.”

“Not to mention there’s no protection against glamor,” Scarlet said.

“I’m protected against glamors,” Cress said. “I’m a shell. They don’t work on me.”

“That won’t mean anything if an LSO tries to kill you,” Ze’ev said.

“Are there any LSO troops in Vancouver?” Selene asked him.

“Some. But that was months ago. We’re all in sleeper cells, but they’ve undoubtedly moved around after the attack.”

“So really, we don’t know.”

“And that’s worse than knowing they were here for sure,” Kai said.

“Cress, you’re the one keeping the ship hidden,” Selene said.

“You told me I could meet my father when I was ready,” Cress said. “I’m ready now.”

“Cress,” Selene said calmly, “this is dangerous, and you’re very important.”

“What if he dies and I never get to meet him?” Cress asked. “There’s supposed to be people following us!”

“And they have no idea about him,” Selene assured her.

“Accidents happen. I’m going. I know I’m Lunar and you’re my queen, but if you make me stay then I respectfully reject my citizenship.”

Kai groaned.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Selene said. “If you really want to go, I’ll let you. But you need to know what you’re risking.”

“I’ve known since you stepped onto my satellite, Princess.”

Selene smirked. “Queen,” she corrected her.

*****

“Should we really be risking him?” Scarlet asked Selene. “I mean, if we lose him, there’s only one guard to protect you and Kai.”

“If we lose Cress, we have bigger problems,” Selene said softly. “Right now, this ship is our home. She’s keeping us off of everyone’s radars and undoing everyone else’s cloaking just for us. She has so many ins and outs for both Earthen and Lunar security that she is easily the smartest Lunar in the past two centuries.”

“In short, she’s a national treasure,” Scarlet said.

Selene flexed her metal hand. “She’s a weapon.”

“Guys, I think I see him,” Cress said. “What do I do?”

“Tell him you loved his dissertation on Hamlet and ask what he recommends you read,” Scarlet said. “It’s fairly open-ended and it keeps up the pretenses we used yesterday.”

“Remember he’s a professor, and his name is Martin Riddle,” Selene said.

Cress nodded, and her view-glasses bounced up and down.

“Excuse me,” she said quietly. Dr. Erland looked up. He recognized her immediately. “Professor Riddle, I loved your dissertation on Hamlet. I was hoping you could recommend a few things to read for me?”

Dr. Erland cleared his throat. “Well, that would depend on what you like to read. Show me your home library.”

“Alright. It’s not far.”

It was far. They were going to use a different route to get back to the Rampion than Cress had used to get to the university. Cress and Dr. Erland sat in silence (as silent as public transportation could be in Vancouver) with Thorne working a small perimeter around them and Ze’ev creating a larger one. Luckily, their jobs were pretty boring. 

No one seemed to notice when Cress and Dr. Erland walked into a closed parking garage. Selene stopped worrying when they got to the tunnel underneath the building that was the only pedestrian entrance to a shady docking bay disguised as an abandoned airport. (The landlords were, in fact, impeccable about paying taxes and keeping the building up to code, but disguised that with graffiti from their local connections.)

“I’ll go welcome him,” Kai said.

“Please do,” Selene said absentmindedly. 

“Iko,” Winter said gently, “do you mind getting me a sandwich?”

“Um, sure. What kind?”

“Oh, however Earthens make it is fine.” Winter sat down and waited.

Jacin looked between the two princesses. “Shouldn’t we have talked about this before the doctor got here?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Winter said. “Leeny, will this invention really take away my glamor?”

“It might. But Dr. Erland has never installed one before. We don’t know if he understands the research, and I’d rather guinea pig someone else first.”

“I understand that, Leeny, but if I don’t have to live like this, then I’d rather not.”

“We don’t know if the damage is permanent,” Jacin said. “But this thing could at least prevent it from getting worse.”

“If he can do it and if it works,” Selene said. She tapped the back of her head, where her control panel was. “It’s more complicated than it seems, especially to us Lunars. We underestimate it.”

“I value your opinion,” Winter said slowly, “but I’m not going to let you stop me.”

“I don’t think you’re the only one in line for the surgery,” Selene said. “Maybe there’s someone else who would love to be immune to glamor.”

Kai and Dr. Erland walked in.

“So what would the surgery entail of, exactly?” Kai asked.

“Well, the patient wouldn’t need a control panel like a cyborg. If I could just get a few wires from the chip to plug into the limbic system, it should work find on non-cyborgs. The problem really becomes the time; that sort of surgery can easily take twelve hours to do, even if the recovery time would be next to nothing. And I’m not sure about the chip’s weaknesses yet. It’s possible that it could be disabled easily or not at all.”

“Are the materials hard to find?” Kai asked.

“Not once we get such a chip programmed,” Dr. Erland said. “And the code is right in the papers your friend gave me. An android like Iko could easily scan it and have the program coded within an hour.”

“Isn’t that great, Selene?” Kai asked. “Dr. Erland could implant me with the chip tomorrow, and then no one would question our marriage at all. No one would complain about Lunar politics. It would make our lives so much easier!”

“That’s amazing Dr. Erland!” Selene said happily. “Do we need to travel somewhere to get it done?”

“If I talk to the Commonwealth Embassy that’s here in Vancouver, we could get admitting privileges to a hospital or two. He could be finished up in two days,” Dr. Erland said. “It would be hard to keep it quiet, but if we could, we would only need to worry about his physical safety.”

“This all sounds very good,” Selene said, “but I’d like to talk it over with my husband before we make any decisions.”

“Of course,” Dr. Erland said politely.

Kaito shot Selene a confused look. “Do you want to talk about this now?” he asked.

“Sure. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

Kai sat down at the table. “You’re thinking up something, aren’t you?”

“I’m thinking I should leave you here in Vancouver and go reclaim my throne.”

“With what, my army?”

“I didn’t marry you for your army, Kai. Though your father’s army could probably attack some of the Lunar ships hanging out in the Earthen atmosphere, which would provide a great cover for me to get my team to Luna.”

“Our team? You’d just take them and leave me here?”

Selene crossed her arms. “I’d leave Thorne and Scarlet. And probably Winter; I can’t imagine taking her. I could leave Iko, too, as another measure of protection – she’s not fooled by glamors, and she’s downloaded some defense programs. I’ll need Ze’ev and Jacin.”

“Selene, I thought we were in this together,” Kai said.

“Without me around, you’re in less danger. And literally no one knows what you’re doing here. Once it’s clear that I am elsewhere, all of Princess Levana’s focus will be on me.”

“Are you going to sneak up on her or loudly announce that you’re coming?” Kai asked. “Because you can’t do both.”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Well then.”

“Look, you stay safe here, and I will depose my aunt. Then you can go see your father, and when he’s healed up, you guys can come to Artemisia for my coronation.”

“I don’t want you risking your life like that,” Kai said.

“It’s my life to risk. But think about it, Kai – this way, we are risking the least amount of lives. The shorter this war is, the more Commonwealth citizens live. Levana’s already killed 200 of your people, and that was with a single attack. What if it’s 300 the next attack? And who knows when that’s coming? Are you really going to tell me that my life is worth the hundreds that will die next time? Are you going to tell me that my life is worth more than your father’s?”

“This isn’t an either-or situation, Selene,” Kai said, “and you can’t trick me into thinking it is one. If you think this is the best choice, then I will respect your decision as a ruler. But I want you to think – to really think about it, because this is your life on the line. I care about you.”

“I care about you, too.” Selene kissed him.

This kiss wasn’t polite, not like the one plastered all over the internet for Luna and Earth to see. Kai cupped her cheeks, and Selene buried her fingers in his hair. This was a real kiss.

“Stay safe,” Selene told him.

“Don’t die,” he said back.

*****

“How far can you walk?” Jacin asked her.

“I can walk for a while,” Selene explained, “but I can’t run for very long.”

“Do we really need Cress to be here?” Ze’ev asked. “Shouldn’t she be on Earth protecting Scarlet and the rest of them from getting glamored?”

“I’m the security genius,” Cress said. “I’m the one that’s going to cloak us until we get to the Sergeant Majors’ ships, hideyholes, offices and the rest of that junk.”

“Except Scarlet has a gun, and if someone glamors her, she can use it to shoot people.”

“She can’t just shoot Iko to stop working,” Selene said. “And Kai’s smart enough to figure out a network of android security. I doubt any Lunar knows how to hack them.”

“It’s true, I don’t even know that much about androids,” Cress said. “Maybe that’s what I’ll do on Earth.”

Selene snorted. “After this, any nation on Earth would employ you in their armed forces. Or even just as a diplomat to Luna.”

“Well, then.”

“So what is your plan, exactly?” Jacin asked.

“Well, you see,” Selene said, “it’s pretty useless to have the crown if I don’t have the Lunar-power to back it up. So fly us to this ship,” she said, pointing to a dot on the Rampion’s radar, “and we can start negotiations.”

*****

“You’re sure the security cameras are off?” Selene asked.

“Yes,” Cress told her. “You have a one-hour window.”

“I went up onto the observatory deck,” Selene said. “The ship looked pretty stationary. Nice work.”

“I messed up their coordinates. They think we’re a mechanics crew with the tech guy that discovered this error that has supposedly been plaguing the Lunar Air Force.” Cress smiled. “These guys will believe anything if you put it in the right memo.”

Selene shook her head. “When all of this is over, can I commission you to tighten up security? Because this is starting to get ridiculous.”

“Are you ready?” Cress asked.

“Yeah. Jacin, Ze’ev,” Selene called. They came to her side. Ze’ev was wearing one of his LSO uniforms again, the ones he’d brought to Earth. It was almost weird to see him wearing it after the hoodies he’d picked up in New Beijing.

Selene spread her glamor out around her, spreading it as far as she could. Not only would anyone who saw or heard her be caught up in it, but she should be able to sense them. 

When she entered the Lunar ship, the soldiers in the docking bay stood at attention. She could feel their rapt adoration curling around them like a spell, and she whispered to it. _You're not going to tell anyone I was here. You're not going to talk about my visit to anyone. If you did, it would break your heart._ She kept the message going as she walked through the halls, and she kept her glamor wrapped tightly around Jacin and Ze'ev, protecting them from anyone who thought they could take her allies from her. 

All Lunar ships had the same layout, and all Thaumaturges had the same attitude about having underlings do everything for them, so when Selene got to Thaumaturge Basura's office she was actually in there. 

Basura stood at attention. "Princess Selene."

"I haven't been coronated yet, so I'll forgive you for not using the right title," Selene said smoothly. "Here's what's going to happen, Basura: I'm going to reclaim my throne, and you're going to keep your people idle. You're going to keep them out of my way. But most of all, you're going to keep them safe. I'm not going to spill Lunar blood all over my hands, not over a rat like my aunt." Selene poured her glamor over Basura. "Do you understand?"

"I do." Not a speck of resistance. Basura had let Selene control her without a fight. Selene would have to remember that.

"That will be all." Selene turned to leave. She had two more Thaumaturges to talk to.

*****

“I can’t believe no one has thought of this before,” Jacin murmured.

“Glamoring a pack of Thaumaturges to control their packs of LSOs instead of trying to glamor that many LSOs?” Ze’ev asked. “Yeah, it seems kind of obvious when you think about it.”

“Thanks for the idea, Ze’ev,” Selene said. 

“Any time.” 

“They’ll still act under the glamor when they can’t see you?” Jacin asked.

“Yes,” Selene said. “It’s not so much control as it is a suggestion. It’s a bit like being on autopilot, like when you forget why you’re in the kitchen but you start looking through the fridge and the pantry anyways.”

“Scary,” Jacin said. 

“I haven’t been in the palace before,” Ze’ev said. “Which way are we going?”

“This way,” Selene said. “Our real problem is Levana. I’m sure she’s stronger than any Thaumaturge we could get our hands on. If they run into her, she’ll start gaining allies.”

“So the real question is if you’re stronger than her,” Jacin said.

"I do have a backup plan," Selene said. "Besides, it's not about whether I'm stronger than her. It's about whether I'm better than her."

"I don't get the distinction," Ze'ev said.

"Strength is how much glamor you have. But you can still beat someone stronger than you if you use yours to better effect," Jacin explained. 

"Won't the stronger person just control you?" Ze'ev asked. 

"Not necessarily," Selene told him. "Look, her quarters are over here." 

"And you're sure she's in there?" Ze'ev asked.

"No, but how stupid would we feel if we looked everywhere for her and she turned out to be in her room the whole time?" Selene asked. 

"Good point," Ze'ev said.

They didn't have to worry, because Levana was waiting for them. This, more than anything, worried Selene.

"You're back," Levana said quietly. "I was wondering if you were going to find a way to smuggle your husband here, but it looks like my intelligence sources were right."

"Even after I crippled them," Selene said. She stood up straighter.

"You did. But it wasn't as if Sybil made that hard. You've cost me a lot these past couple weeks."

"You poisoned me and took my throne."

Levana laughed. "And what, you want it back? You're not even going to live to be eighteen, Leeny."

Selene didn't say anything. 

"And did you really want to be queen when you were thirteen? You are the only person I've let see how hard it is on me. You know what a terror it is. Do you really think it's right to shove that onto a child?"

"I'm not a child anymore," Selene said. "I'm the queen of one kingdom and the princess to an empire. I'm married and I'm leading a war against your sorry excuse rebellion."

"Then I will gracefully step aside." 

She did - literally. Shots rang out, and Selene grabbed Ze'ev with her glamor. The bullets hit him in the arm and stomach, and Selene reached beyond the wall Levana was in front of the feel the minds resting there. Levana had been hiding them with her glamor. Clever. Selene squeezed Levana's glamor out of them and pushed their minds into sleep. Jacin ran to the door to keep it closed, and Selene turned her attention to Ze'ev once again. She had him pounce on Levana, and she broke her wrist on the fall. 

"This is for Winter," Selene said.

And then Ze'ev bit her face.


	11. Parricide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

"They're calling it 'The Bloodless War'," Kai told her. Kai was out of surgery, but his father was still recovering, so they were chatting with a D-COMM chip. 

"That's perfect," Selene said. 

"I don't know," Kai said. "People died when the LSOs attacked Earthens down here. Right before our wedding, remember?"

"Yeah, but we didn't kill anyone when we attacked. I didn't even kill Levana."

"You know, I didn't think I would be relieved to have her alive, but I am. How are the trial arrangements going?"

"We finished the Lunar trial today," Selene said. "Most of the Earthen nations have ceded their right to a trial for war crimes in favor of Luna's lifelong punishment. We're still waiting on word from Africa. I hope they call back soon because they will insist on a trial on Earth, and there's just too much likelihood of her escaping. I can't allow it. I just hope they fear her more than they hate her."

"Well I actually talked to the African ambassador today," Kaito said, "and she hinted that you will be getting an answer tonight. And that you would like the news."

"That's a relief." Selene leaned back. "I think I'll visit Levana when I get the news."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked. "You get weird after you talk to her. I don't think it's good for you, emotionally."

"Do you think I should stop?"

"Yes. If you have issues to work through, see a therapist. Or talk to Winter; she knows what you're going through."

"Winter visited her once. She hasn't been back."

"Maybe Winter doesn't want to visit someone who makes her feel like shit," Kai mused.

Selene laughed. "Alright, O Husband, this will be my last visit."

"And I will sleep better at night."

"Tell me when your dad is cleared for travel; I need to plan my coronation around it. And we have to officiate our marriage on Luna."

Kai laughed. "Everyone down here wants us to reofficiate! All the celebrities and politicians want to go!"

"I'll just have to marry you again," Selene said. 

Kai blew her a kiss.

*****

The prison was not dark or dimly lit. The halls glowed with a soft ambience that was almost unLunar in style. The halls were clean and neat. The cells were not well-furnished, but they were comfortable. A lot of people were in here for taking the fall for someone else. And Lunars did not forget their allies. 

In a sense, Levana was taking the fall for Selene. After all, Selene could never have used the solutions to the letumosis pandemic if she hadn't been involved. But now she was Earthen's darling, and she was here because she hadn't forgotten Levana. 

"You came," Levana said calmly. She had use of her full wardrobe. There was no point in not letting her have it - it wasn't as if Selene was going to give it away. 

"Would you like to take a walk?" Selene asked. "I imagine you feel cramped in here."

"I do," Levana admitted. 

Selene couldn't see the scar she was sure Ze'ev had given Levana. She must be hiding it with a glamor; Selene wasn't even sure it had fully healed yet. 

They walked past the glamored guards, and Selene led her up to the roof, where there was a vegetable garden. They say on a bench. 

"How is being queen?" Levana asked. 

"As hard as you ever told me it was."

"How is being married?"

"Easier than you ever had it. But I'm not glamoring my groom, either."

"How's Winter?"

"She's prepping for surgery. We want to see if the device works on Lunars."

"People are going to start demanding that Lunars use them."

"And I will tell them that they need to get the security system themselves," Selene said. "It works perfectly fine for Kai."

Levana laughed. "You must not live your husband very much if you had him be your guinea pig."

Selene shrugged. "I'll fall in love with him later. I don't think he's in love with me yet, either. We've only known each other three months. And we've been married for most of that time."

"Are you making arrangements for your funeral yet?"

Selene laughed. "I'm not going to die, Auntie." She let the glamor on her arm fade, revealed the titanium underneath. "I'm regolith-free."

"Amazing," Levana said in a flat tone. 

"The marvels of modern medicine. I want to introduce it to Luna. Androids, cyborgs, shells; I want to introduce them all into Lunar society."

"And pull Luna into the second century, I expect."

Selene became very still. "Why did you do it? I loved you. I didn't even remember my own mother; you were my whole world. I adored you."

"Your mother pushed my face into a fire when we were little. She did it on purpose. I promised myself I would never be vulnerable like that again."

Selene tapped her cheek. "Well you failed." She stood up; Levana followed suit. She started walking. "Is that why you killed my mother?"

"I didn't kill your mother."

Selene sighed. "Whatever." They stood at the edge of the building. "How does it feel, to be stuck in here while I rule out there?"

"You'll never be as good as I was."

Selene looked at her. "I hate you sometimes. I still love you, and it hurts so much to look at myself and know how little you cared about me. You would have been honored and cherished your whole life, and now you're here."

"You're a child who wasn't worth the lives it took to get you here."

Selene put a hand on her shoulder. "Jump," she said.

Levana did. 

"Sorry, Winter," she whispered. "I was never going to keep that promise." Selene walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Hope you liked it! I also hope you liked my softcore version of Dark!Cinder.


End file.
